


Sparks Fly

by Sonrio



Series: Sparks Fly [1]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonrio/pseuds/Sonrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go was finally ready to become a Pokémon Trainer! He didn't expect for falling in love to be part of the deal, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I have decided to finish! It's still a bit in the works, and I might even redo this entire chapter someday, but this was originally supposed to be a one shot until I decided that I was gonna write a story on the ship that has ruined my entire life. Thanks to all the wonderful artists out there that made this ship a thing, and inspired me to make this a reality! And a special thanks to some of my friends who helped me start and edit this as well.
> 
> That's enough from me though. Enjoy the story!

A familiar sound rang from the orange-clad teenager's phone. He didn't have to check to know what it meant. A Pokémon was nearby.

" _Come on, Go._ " the teen thought, " _this isn't anything new. Calm down. Breathe..._ " The brunet was lost in his thoughts when the cause of his cell phone ringing popped up. A gust of wind blew in his direction without warning.

A Pidgeotto. Go sighed, as if he hadn't had enough of those. Setting his thoughts aside, his hand instinctively reached inside his bag, already knowing what it's looking for. A Poké Ball came out, and was gone just as quick. The Pidgeotto was already caught in less than ten seconds, without even another Pokémon’s help. The usual procedure followed, checking how powerful, what moves it knows, etc…

"What is this, my thirtieth one?! I'm sick of these things!" Go spread his arms out in disdain. Technically, this was only his twelfth, but the poor teenager wasn't able to think clearly at the moment. All he could think of was how many damn birds he was gonna find before anything else. His phone started ringing again before he could whine some more, and his face calmed once he saw the name on the screen.

"Hey there Go!" Professor Willow's soothing voice came from the other end of the line, and Go smiled. "I see you caught yourself there a good amount of Pokémon already! I'm happy to see you filling up that Pokédex."

Go’s expression quickly grimaced. He only had Pidgey, its evolution, and his starter, Bulbasaur. Yeah, if catching a bunch of Pidgeys counts, then he was well on his way to becoming a Pokémon Master already!

Go did what he could to remain optimistic.

"Yeah Prof, it’s fun to finally be doing this. Exploring these fields and streets on my own, catching Pokémon, learning how to be a real Trainer. It's really different from school and being at home all day." Go was finally able to go on a journey after completing his schooling. Eighteen years of nothing but studying really made him ache for a taste of adventure. Once in awhile he could hear his mother's voice, nagging him to do his chores. Go shuddered. He was his own person now, and he could do whatever he wanted!

"That's great to hear. Listen, I've got a surprise for you back here. Why don't you come on over?"

Suddenly, there was a loud sound in the background of the professor's end. Go listened and could hear someone... crying?

"Spark, for the last time, you can't rub a Pikachu's cheeks like that!"

"But Candela, it's just so cute-"

"SPARK!" The crying increased. What the hell was going on in there?

"And, uh, could you be quick?" The professor's tone changed noticeably, and Go could sense he was getting annoyed.

"Sure, Prof. Mind if I bunk there as well? My mom kinda just kicked me out once I was ready to leave." Go readjusted his backpack as he started to walk. It was considerably light for what it contained, as if there was a whole other dimension inside it that fit everything in. Not that it was ever questioned.

"Yes, yes, just please, come quick." The phone clicked, and Go put his phone in his pocket. He was deep in thought as he made the short walk to the professor's place. Just what was going on there..?

* * *

“Listen, Spark, we know how much you love your Pokémon, but sometimes your affection is just a little…” Candela looked over at Blanche, who was shaking her head furiously. Dare she say it? Candela could feel the pressure and was starting to sweat. She brought her eyes to Spark again, who was on the verge of tears.

“You know what, you’re fine. Keep up the good work, okay?” Candela couldn’t help but ruffle the man’s hair (which was awkward since Spark was clearly the tallest person in the room). Blanche let out a sigh of relief while Professor Willow, who watched the scene from his desk across the room, shook his head in disbelief. They sure were something.

“R-Really? You’re not mad at me?” Spark sniffled. Slowly he went from crying to smiling and the room suddenly lit up with it. Candela smiled back.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Candela looked over at Blanche. “Right, Blanche?”

“Yes.” Blanche was smiling as well. The three leaders had such a long history together that events like this were the norm. Spark went back to his energetic self and was already out the door. Pikachu, who was beside Blanche watching them, followed its trainer outside. The other leaders looked at each other and just laughed, until Candela noticed that the table in the middle of the lab was strangely empty…

* * *

On the way there Go managed to catch a new Pokémon, except it wasn't a big deal, it was only a Rattata. He cursed under his breath, silently vowing he would have his revenge on all the Pidgeys and Rattatas in the world. Go put his Poké Balls back into his backpack/alternate dimension/whatever was in it and carried on until he reached his destination.

Go came to a halt outside the Professor’s home. A man was walking in circles in the grass with a Pokémon egg on his head, two Pokémon eggs tied to his back, and two eggs in his glove covered hands. The man wore a peculiar outfit, with shiny black slacks and a black jacket with what seemed like a sweater underneath and a necklace with a triangle ornament hanging over it. His blond hair looked like it was standing up on its own, and the man looked like he was in a daze.

"You guys are gonna be great!" The man whispered to himself. "You'll all turn out to be big and strong. I know you guys will do great things!"

Okay, maybe he was just a little out of it. Go pondered whether he should talk to him or ignore him. Choosing the former (although reluctantly), Go stepped before him.

"Uh, who are you talking to?" The blond turned around from where he was standing to face him. His expression transformed into possibly one of the brightest smiles Go has ever seen. Go was honestly stunned.

"I'm talking to the babies!" The man exclaimed proudly. He seemed pretty excited about talking to Pokémon eggs, and Go couldn’t help but smile. His was just so infectious. A yellow Pokémon appeared from behind the blond, and the brunet recognized it immediately. A realization came to him.

"Your name is Spark, isn't it?"

Spark's eyes widened and almost dropped the eggs he was holding. Go had to step forward and get a grip on his shoulders to keep him from falling to the ground.

"H-How did you know my name?! Are you PSYCHIC?!" Spark's eyes looked liked stars as he was questioning the trainer, and his face was filled to the brim with excitement.

Go blushed with how close he was and stepped back after Spark regained his composure. The yellow Pokémon, Pikachu as Go remembered from his studies, climbed up Spark and perched itself on his shoulder.

"Just a hunch." Go said. He replayed the scene from earlier in his mind with Spark. All the pieces seemed to be coming together. "Let's go inside, shall we? I heard the Prof had a surprise for me." He opened the door to the professor's home and Spark followed behind him, eggs and all.

The professor's home was a mess as usual. The front door was followed by the living room, with food, plates, and clothes all over the place. The professor did spend most of his time in his lab, which was the next room over. Go headed towards the door when Spark spoke up.

"Wait, does that mean you're the-"

A woman in white abruptly appeared from the lab and Spark immediately shut up mid sentence.

"SPARK! How many times do I have to tell you not to carry all those eggs with you at once?! What if you dropped one, or tripped and fell? You and the eggs could be in serious trouble!" The woman pulled Spark by his cheek towards the main lab, where Professor Willow was waiting for Go and everyone.

"You must be Candela?" Go asked, the lady in question turning around. Candela looked at Go for a split second then turned again to face Spark.

"Did you tell him about us?! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Candela yelled at Spark. Spark looked like he was about to cry. Go realized he made a mistake and stepped in between them.

"He didn't tell me anything! I just heard you guys talking in the back while the Prof was on the phone with me, that's all. Be easy on the guy." Go couldn't believe what he was saying. Why was he defending Spark? Go blushed after talking and Candela just stared at him before walking into the lab.

"Whatever. Let's not keep the Professor waiting any longer. Come on, Spark." She walked through the open door and Spark, horrified, followed promptly behind her. Go smiled and walked in after them.

"This should be good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback and criticism are all much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than the first! Hope this satisfies your GoSpark needs. I don't have a schedule to update, since when I write it usually just comes and goes. That's why these updates might seem sporadic.
> 
> Regardless, thanks to my good friend for editing! She really helped me out with the characters. Enjoy!

“Just a little more, Go!” breathed Spark. “We’re so close!” Spark was sweating, his bulging muscles glistening in the heat of the moment. He looked at Go, who was not far behind, and smiled as he made eye contact with the poor trainer.

Go was positive he was on the border of life and death. Everything below his waist was ablaze, his breathing was erratic, and he was drenched in sweat. He was amazed on how far his body has already taken him. It’s a miracle he hadn’t passed out yet.

“S-Spark...I can’t….keep going…!” Go panted. He saw stars in his vision. He wouldn’t last for long. How the hell did Go get himself here?

* * *

“Ah, Go! You finally arrived.” Professor Willow got up from his chair and greeted Go as he walked into the lab. “I see you’ve met Candela and Spark?” He gestured toward them. Candela had her arms crossed with a scary expression on her face. Spark, who was next to her, looked like he was about to pass out.

“Candela sure got to him…” Go smiled at Spark and waved, while Spark did the same.

“Ahem.” Candela huffed. Spark jumped and stood still after that. To the right of those two came a chuckle, a woman (or at least, that’s what Go assumed) dressed in blue. Her long silver hair, tied back in a slick ponytail, almost reached the ground, and she wore blue tights covered with a light blue and white coat. She noticed Go was staring at her with a confused look and spoke.

“Hello. My name is Blanche.” Blanche walked toward Go and stretched out an arm. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Go was stunned. Blanche was, quite frankly, beautiful. The way she walked, she spoke, hell even the way Blanche stretched out her arm was so…precise. Perfect. Professional. He struggled to even breathe and could swear he was sweating. He couldn’t mess up now, he could tell mistakes weren’t allowed in Blanche’s presence.

“Hello? Go?” Blanche waved her hand in front of Go’s face. Go flinched and realized he had already messed up.

“O-Oh, sorry!” Go took Blanche’s hand and shook it a bit too hard. He also realized it a bit too late. “Sorry!” He let go of Blanche’s hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “I just got lost in thought and didn’t realize you were there. Blanche right?” She nodded. “Sorry if this is a bit weird, but are you a boy or a girl?” Go said without thinking.

“GO!” Candela appeared from behind him and looked furious. “You can’t just ask that out of nowhere! What are you thinking?!” Candela raised an arm and was about to slap Go until Blanche swiftly held her arm back, saving him from certain death.

“No, it’s okay Candela. Don’t hurt him.” Candela lowed her arm and crossed them once again, glaring at Go. “I’ve been told my appearance can look a bit androgynous. You may refer to me with female pronouns.” Go breathed a sigh of relief. He was right after all.

Blanche giggled and walked away with Candela in tow. Spark, who was surprisingly calm during the whole ordeal, gave Go a thumbs up and a wink. Go blushed and smiled sheepishly.

“Okay then, now that introductions have been made, why don’t I tell you why I asked you to come here? Those three over there are my assistants and I’ve assigned each of them a team to lead for their research. I noticed you were getting the hang of being a trainer, so I decided to have you choose a team to join and further your experience. Of course, that also means fighting for your team’s reputation, whether it be catching the most Pokémon or even battling! I’ll let them take it from here.” The professor gestured towards Spark. The blond pointed at himself in question, and Willow nodded. Spark sighed and stepped forward.

“The name’s Spark, but you already knew that! Wait, does that mean you already know what I’m gonna say?!” Spark started panicking, but calmed down after seeing Go was cracking up.

“Please, continue. I already told you I’m not psychic.” Go said. Spark collected himself and continued his speech.

“Anyway, I’m the leader of the yellow team, Team Instinct! Pokémon are creatures with excellent institution—”

“Intuition.” Blanche coughed.

“Intuition! And I bet the secret of their intuition is related to how they’re hatched!” Go nodded, now it made sense why he was carrying all those eggs. Speaking of said eggs, where did they go? They weren’t on Spark anymore...

“So, come and join my team! You never lose when you trust your instincts!” Spark smiled and gave a wink, and Go had to wonder how many damn times was this man going to make him blush. It looked like that was the end for Spark, as he went back to the others. Candela gave him a pat on the back (which was a little bit too hard for Spark as he winced but still kept a smile on his face) as Blanche stepped forward. Looks like she was next.

“I am Blanche, the leader of the blue team, Team Mystic. The wisdom of Pokémon is immeasurably deep. For that reason, my team and I are researching why it is that they evolve. With our calm analysis of every situation, we simply cannot lose!” Blanche finished with a bow.

Go was speechless. If Blanche had been running for President, he was absolutely sure she would win just from her speeches alone. He could feel the amount of work she’s put in to her appearance, even her tone when speaking. Spark hugged Blanche when she walked back to him, and Candela replaced her. Go could already feel the tension in the air.

“You already know who I am, but I’ll say it anyway. I am Candela, leader of the red team Team Valor! To Pokémon, we humans are weak. Why is it that we hold power over them? Because Pokémon recognize us kindhearted people, just like them! What I’m researching is how to enhance their natural power in the pursuit of true strength. As partners, we’ll be able to grow stronger together! With the training we do, there’s no doubt our Pokémon are the strongest of all! Are you ready to join?” Candela posed with a fist in the air at the end, breathing a bit too hard than one would normally after a speech. She spoke with such a fiery passion that Go was genuinely impressed. He could feel the power Candela spoke with that burned almost as bright as Spark’s smile.

“ _Wait, why did he come up again?!_ ” Go blushed as his thoughts went wild, and turned even more red when he looked up to see Spark smiling that goddamn smile of his.

He knew what he’d be choosing already.

With Candela back with the others, Professor Willow stepped in front of Go.

“With that, it’s time for your decision, Go. Which will you ch—”

“Instinct.” Go interrupted the Professor and was surprised at how quickly he had spoken, as if by instinct. How fitting.

Willow could only blink. A loud gasp came from behind him, and to no one’s surprise, it was Spark. Candela had her mouth wide open and Blanche only had her eyes closed, as if she knew this was going to happen.

“YIPPEE!” Spark ran up to Go and took him by the hands. “I’m so happy! So excited! I have a new friend!” Spark jumped up and down and Go was taken aback by his excitement. “We’re gonna have so much FUN! I know you’ll do great, I knew it when I first saw you. Let’s have a good time together, okay?” Spark settled down and let go of Go, only to embrace him in a bear hug after.

Go was honestly stunned. He couldn’t think of any words to say, any actions to take, his only thought was “Please God, just a little longer” as he wrapped his arms around Spark as well. He felt warm. He knew he made the right choice.

“Ahem!” Candela audibly coughed. Go opened his eyes and quickly realized how awkward they must look right now. He tried pushing Spark away, but Spark had a strong grip on the trainer.

“Hey, uhm, Spark?”

“Yeah?”

“C-Could you let go? I’m kinda suffocating…” Go was gasping for air after a minute. Spark let go and Go could feel his lungs filled with air again. That’s the second time today he’s looked Death in the eyes (and it wasn’t the last).

Candela pulled Spark by the ear back to where the three leaders were before, which left Spark flailing around and about to cry from the pain. The Professor walked up to Go after grabbing a couple things from his desk, which he presented to the trainer.

“This is your official Trainer ID card. Now that you’ve joined a team, you can now challenge Gyms and start building up your team’s reputation. Or perhaps you’d like to complete the Pokédex for me as well?” Willow chuckled. Go smirked, the Professor was basically asking him to do his work for him.

“I might.” Professor Willow gave Go a look and only shook his head.

“And this is called an Incense. It attracts wild Pokémon to you, but it works best in the wild. Try it out with Spark. He’ll be keeping you company, I’m sure.” The Professor gave the disc-esque object to Go and he put both of them in his bag.

Suddenly, Go felt someone wrap their arms around him and pull him from behind. He already knew who it was.

“Let’s get going. I already know the first thing we’ll be doing!” Spark let go and ran into the living room. While he was away, Candela and Blanche approached Go.

“I suppose this means we are rivals from now on?” Blanche said. Go already felt tense. “A shame. I saw something in you that intrigued me, but I am not all disappointed. I know you will do well with Spark.” She pulled Go in close to whisper. “He seems to like you a lot.” Go blushed for what felt like the twelfth time today and Blanche laughed. “I’m just teasing. I will see you around.” Blanche walked gracefully as ever to the Professor, probably to ask some questions. Go was finally able to relax, but not before turning around to face a fired up Candela.

“Listen you, don’t think this means we’re friends! Next time I see you, you better be prepared for a battle, because I’ll kick your ass!” Candela grabbed Go by his shirt. “And if you ever, ever hurt Spark in anyway, I’ll kick your ass twice as hard.” Letting go of a very spooked Go, Candela pushed him away and walked into the living room as Spark came back in.

“She really did a number on you, huh?” Go could only nod. Spark grinned. “She really means well. She just has trouble showing her true feelings. Anyway, look what I’ve got!” Spark held up a couple Pokémon Eggs and handed one to Go. He must’ve left them outside the lab after getting yelled at by Candela.

“Why are you giving one to me?” Go asked. He was a bit scared to hold one. There was a living being inside it, after all.

“Because we’re gonna hatch them today! Follow me!” Spark walked out of the lab once again and gestured for Go to follow. Go looked back to see the Professor and Blanche watching them.

“Well, thanks Prof! I’ll make you proud!” Go said as he ran to catch up with Spark. The Professor and Blanche both grinned. “And it was nice to meet you, Blanche!” With Go out of the lab, Blanche spoke to the Professor.

“They really do get along well, don’t they.”

* * *

Spark was waiting for Go just outside the door to Professor Willow’s home.

“What took you so long? I was just about to go without you.” Go frowned. “I’m just messing with you! I would never do that to someone as cute as you!” Spark smiled and started to walk ahead.

“ _Cute?!_ ” Go replayed the line in his head. “ _He thinks I’m cute?! No, wait, he’s the type to think everything is cute. Keep cool, Go._ ” He walked beside Spark.

“Are you ready, Go? We’re gonna run five kilometers today! I can feel these babies are just about ready!” Spark said as he rubbed the Egg in his hands.

“F-Five?! Are you insane?!” Go almost dropped the Egg in his hands.

“No, silly! I’m Spark!” Spark reached to ruffle Go’s hair. “Ready, set, GO! Heh, get it? Because that's your name!” Spark cracked up at his own joke and slipped off his jacket which revealed his sleeveless hoodie underneath, tying his jacket around his waist. Go couldn't help but look at Spark's arms, he looked pretty damn built for someone like him. Spark started to run ahead, catching Go by surprise.

“ _Just how did I let this happen…?_ ” Go thought to himself. His mind raced back to Spark’s smile, and now knew the reason why. Go sighed.

“Well, I better get going.” Go sped up to catch up with his new leader. This was going to be an experience.

Go later regretted those words, and had to be carried back in a very worried Spark’s arms since his legs were clearly not functioning after that. But in the end, that alone made the whole thing worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, hope I got you there at the beginning. I'm already in the process of planning the next few chapters, but I'd say to expect some fluff before we get into the real stuff. You'll have to wait and see what I mean by that. ;)
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome! I love reading what others think of the story, and I'm really surprised at the reaction everyone has been giving me.
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the wait was worth it! This is, like, double the length of Chapter 1.

Go awoke surprisingly peacefully.

After the disaster that was hatching eggs yesterday with Spark - which, by the way, hatched into two Weedles - Go was very disappointed for a second until Spark yelled out “TWINS!” and happily carried both of the bugs until he released them into the woods. Go thought the scene was very heartwarming until his legs gave way and he couldn’t remember a thing when he got back to the Professor’s (and was welcomed back by a laughing Candela).

The team leaders - and by Spark’s request, Go - all decided to spend the night at the Professor’s place. Blanche and Candela took Professor Willow’s room (he spent the night in his lab, as usual) while Spark and Go took the guest room.

Go had to pretty much beg to sleep on the floor, knowing he would not stand a chance sleeping in a bed with _him_. Spark, while a bit disappointed, understood his feelings and gave the poor trainer a chance to finally breathe. The two trainers were out like a light the moment they laid down.

Go looked at the clock on the dresser in front of him. 6:32 AM; Go groaned. He was not a morning person, but with how much he had slept yesterday (not by choice) it was inevitable for him to wake up early.

“Well, I’m awake.” Go stood up and glanced at the bed beside him. It was missing something; rather, someone. Spark was gone. Was he an early riser…?

Suddenly, the door swung open, surprising Go.

“Oh, good morning! I didn’t know you woke up this early too!” A shirtless Spark took a swig from a water bottle in his hand. “I was just out on my morning run, and hatched another Egg. It was a Rattata!” Spark smiled, even though Go could tell he was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. The sight of him like this…Go had to take it all in for a second before rubbing his eyes and responding.

“O-Oh, I, uh, don’t usually get up this early. I guess I was just super tired yesterday.” Go stifled a yawn as he stretched his arms out. His back was kinda stiff from sleeping on the floor.

“Oh yeah, you were OUT yesterday. I was actually pretty impressed you managed to keep up with me. Usually my new trainers run away on their own after I have them run with me. It’s sort of a welcome gift to all of them for choosing my team!” Spark finished the water and placed it on the dresser behind Go.

Now, Go wasn’t a pervert, but when Spark went next to him he had the urge to just _sniff_. Go leaned in just a bit to catch a whiff, and _holy fuck did it smell good_. The mix of sweat and Spark’s scent (which was surprisingly very sweet. Go had to find out what cologne he uses...does Spark even use cologne?) was just perfect. The brunet felt a little poke on his leg from behind.

“Pika?” Go’s eyes widened and he turned around to see Spark’s Pikachu catching him in the act. Pikachu turned it’s head sideways.

“Oh, there you are Cheddar! Where have you been? I haven’t seen you since we left yesterday.” Spark walked past a very embarrassed Go and picked up his Pikachu, Cheddar, and placed it on his head.

“You named your Pikachu...Cheddar?” Go was desperate to think about something else. The damn mouse _knows_.

“Yeah! He’s yellow, and he’s a mouse, so I thought it was the perfect name!” Spark scratched under Cheddar’s ears and Cheddar let out a very cute sound.

Go stood still, then trembled. Then he started to laugh, and covered his mouth with his hand. Cheddar….the name was just so unbelievably funny. It’s something Spark would definitely come up with. It was just so _him_. Spark had a confused look on his face as Go kept giggling.

“What? Is there something on me?” Spark felt his cheek and then his body, then turned around, catching Go by surprise. Holy crap, Spark’s back. Holy crap, Spark is half naked. Go was finally fully awake, and he needed to go, now.

“I-It’s nothing! I, uh, think I’m gonna shower! Need to wake myself up!” Go said, even though he was fully awake and Spark had his full attention.

“Oh, well then I’ll join you!” Spark declared. Go nearly fainted. “Haha, just kidding! Did I get you there?” Spark laughed, but Go’s knees were trembling. He knew he did not stand a chance against this man. “Let me know when you’re out, so I can hop in. In the meantime I’ll cook breakfast!” Spark walked out the room with Cheddar, leaving behind a desperate Go. He really needed to shower.

* * *

Go walked into the guest room, clothed only in his underwear. The clock read 7:08. He had only been in the shower for at least twenty minutes, but it felt like forever to him. Putting on his usual outfit, Go got his stuff all packed and ready to go for the day. His adventure starts today. 

Leaving his backpack behind, he walked out into the living room and then into the kitchen, where he found Spark cooking...pancakes?

Wait, hold on. Spark was wearing an apron over his body. “ _Oh god, not again_.” Go had to admit he had a crippling weakness to the team leader, and this - this was not helping at all. It was like a scene straight out of a porno.

“Oh, Go!” Spark noticed Go was staring at him from behind. “Breakfast is almost ready! Can you go see if everyone’s awake yet? I want to surprise them!” Spark said with a smile.

“Uh, sure.” Go turned around (but not before taking one more look at the scantily-clad blond) and headed to the lab.

“Hey, Prof?” Go found Professor Willow sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. “Uh, Professor?” Go said a bit more loudly.

“Huh?” Willow turned around in his computer chair. “Oh, Go. What are you doing up so late?” Willow looked at the time on his computer. “Oh, it’s morning. Didn’t even notice.” The Professor chuckled, and Go just shook his head.

“Well, Spark’s making breakfast and asked me to check on everyone. Come out when you’re ready, alright?” Go said and left without another word. The Professor simply nodded and got back to whatever he was doing in his lab. Sometimes the trainer worried for him…

Next was the other two leaders. Go sighed, he hoped they won’t get angry at him, and by they he meant Candela.

_knock knock_

No answer. Go was about to knock again until he heard some rumbling from behind the door. The door then creeped open to show...Candela?

“Uh...good morning, Candela.” The red team leader rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her hair was a mess, and she was wearing a red and white striped pajama bottom and a bra (did women not take them off when they sleep? Go decided it wasn’t the right time to ask, he didn’t want to risk his life first thing in the morning). She looked very...grumpy. Disoriented, as Blanche would say. Speaking of Blanche, where was she?

“Give me like, 5 more minutes…” Candela grumbled. Go could see that she was struggling to even stand up and was worried she’d fall.

“Well, Spark decided to make breakfast for everyone today and wanted me to check on you guys. Is Blanche up as well?”

“Hmm?” Go heard a voice from behind the door. Blanche appeared from behind Candela and smiled upon seeing the trainer. “Ah, good morning Go. I’ve been up for some time now; is something the matter?”

Go repeated what he said earlier (he figured Candela didn’t quite get the message as she was basically leaning against the doorway trying to sleep) and Blanche smiled. She moved away from the door for a couple seconds before dragging Candela away from it and finally opening it all the way to reveal that she too was fully dressed for the day. Candela collapsed to the ground and snored, which made Go chuckle. It was funny to see the usual fiery passion replaced with laziness, but it just meant Candela wasn’t too fond of mornings either. Go could understand.

“I’ll make sure to get Candela up in time for breakfast. Thank you for letting us know.” Blanche said. Go blushed and replied.

“I-It was nothing. I’ll wait for you guys in the dining room.” Blanche nodded and closed the door. Go only turned away from the door for split second before hearing lots of movement from the behind the door. He turned his head to hear someone cursing loudly, and quickly walked the hell out of there.

“Go! Come here!” Spark waved over Go as he walked back into the kitchen.

“I let everyone know that y—” Go’s mouth was suddenly stuffed with a spoon. There was a creamy substance on it that tasted really sweet, and Go looked up to see Spark smiling, spoon in hand.

“Leftover batter. I hope it’s good.” Spark pulled the spoon out of Go’s mouth and got another spoonful of batter to lick for himself. Go missed the sweet taste but instead savored the sight of Spark licking the spoon, the white batter dripping down his chin and onto his apron…

Go decided to close his eyes or he might’ve needed another shower.

“Anyway, the pancakes are ready! Could you carry them to the table, along with the syrup and butter? I’m gonna shower, but you can tell everyone to start eating without me.” Spark took off his apron and surprised Go by throwing it on him.

“Haha! Gotcha!” Spark ran off to the bathroom, leaving Go standing with an apron over his head. Go made sure to inhale deeply before leaving it in the kitchen.

* * *

“Pika!” Go turned around to see the Professor walking out of his lab with Cheddar in his arms. The little guy really does what he wants. A fitting companion for Spark.

“I was deep in my work until this little guy came by and shocked me, quite literally.” Willow spoke as he set Cheddar down on the ground. “I see you’ve got everything ready...wait, are those pancakes? I haven’t those in months.” The professor took a seat as Go set the food on the table. Candela and Blanche followed shortly after, both dressed and ready to go.

“Aw sweet, pancakes!” Candela said cheerfully, but blushed when she noticed Go looking at her with a grin on his face. “What are you looking at, rookie?! I’ll wipe that smile off your face!” Candela started to walk towards the trainer. Go, frightened, pulled a seat out and offered it to Candela, who surprisingly sat down without any struggle. Go slowly walked away before being stopped by Blanche.

“Where’s Spark? He made this breakfast for us, and yet he’s not here?” Blanche asked.

“Oh, he said he was gonna take a quick shower. He told me we can start eating without him, but actually I was gonna ask—”

“We will wait for him.” Blanche said. Candela and Willow nodded their heads in agreement. Go smiled, he should’ve known.

“That’s what I was just about to suggest.”

* * *

Spark was really happy. Sure, he was always happy, but he was genuinely filled to the brim with happiness. His first recruit in so long, the feeling he gave Spark was just so spectacular! He really wanted to make sure Go felt welcome and loved.

Humming a song to himself, Spark turned the water off in the shower and stepped out to dry off. He put on his underwear, black boxer briefs with his team logo on it (he had it custom made, and it wasn't his only one), and walked out to get dressed and ready to eat. He was sure his friends had already started without him, but he wanted to know how they thought of it, so he took a quick peek from the hallway so he could see them in the living room.

They hadn’t even touched his food.

Spark froze. Did he do something wrong? Was it bad? Spark tried to understand what was going on since everyone was just sitting there, conversing with each other instead of eating the food he had made filled with love for them.

His body started to shake, but he didn’t know if it was because of the cold since he was in his underwear or because he was...crying? Spark felt tears coming from eyes, and he ran into the guest room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Go looked at the time on his phone. 8:05; it had been almost twenty minutes since Spark left to take a shower. He was starting to get a bit impatient.

Suddenly, he heard a loud _slam_ from the hallway. Candela and Blanche stood up almost immediately and ran to the find the source of the noise. Go and the Professor followed behind.

Blanche was inspecting the hallway’s walls and ceiling, presumably looking to see if there were cracks in them from an impact. Candela went into the professor’s room, and Willow checked the bathroom. Go decided to check the guest room, and soon as he walked in he heard a soft cry coming from under the covers on the bed. Go pulled the covers off to reveal a very distraught (and also barely clothed) Spark.

“S-Spark?! What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Go said a bit too loudly, as the others immediately walked into the room upon hearing him. Spark looked up at the trainer and tried to speak.

“D-Did you not like the batter? I thought…I thought you liked it. You should’ve told me it was bad!” Spark yelled and started to cry again, pulling the covers over him. Candela gave Go a death glare.

“W-What do you mean?! I loved it! What gave you the idea that I hated it?” Go tried to calm Spark down and placed a hand on him over the blanket. Candela tried to intervene, but Blanche stopped her, shaking her head.

“I saw you guys….I saw you left my food alone. Was it gross? I-I was never a good cook, I just wanted t-to make you guys happy!” Spark came out from under the covers slowly, and Go sat down on the bed with him (Go thought the way Spark cried and how he looked was actually really adorable, but he pushed the thought away).

“We were waiting for you, Spark. We wanted to eat with you.” Go placed his hands on Spark’s bare shoulders. “Now please, stop crying. It’s not good to see your leader like this on the first day, right?” Go winked.

Spark blushed. His eyes had already dried, but he was already on the verge of tears again. Tears of happiness. He pulled Go into a hug.

“H-Hey now, you still need to get dressed!” Go said. He felt Spark’s arms wrap around him, his chest against his. Go’s body temperature began to rise.

“Huh?” Spark pulled away and looked down at his body. His boxers were showing, and Go got a good look at them as well. Spark’s eyes widened.

“PERVERT!” Spark pulled the covers over him again. “GET OUT AND LET ME CHANGE!” Spark was hysterical now. Go jumped off the bed and ran out the room with the others in tow, surprised by the sudden outburst from the blond.

Once they returned to the living room and sat down at the table, they all started erupting with laughter.

“Nice job there, kid. I guess I really can trust you with Spark now.” Candela winked. Go smiled, he was finally on good terms with her.

“I have to agree. You handled the situation brilliantly. It’s almost a shame you didn’t join Mystic.” Blanche added. “Almost.”

“Thank you, but I really did nothing special...I just followed my instincts.” Go grinned. The team leaders at each other and immediately started to laugh again. Professor Willow just sat there, looking over the scene with a smile on his face.

Spark came in shortly after, so it was finally time to begin eating. The pancakes were a bit cold, but still good enough to eat without heating them up. Cheddar even hopped onto the table and took one for himself. There was enough for everyone to have seconds, and by the end of it all there were no more pancakes left.

“Fantastic as always, Spark. You have always been a wonderful cook.” Blanche commented, and Spark’s face lit up like a lamp. 

“Yeah, it was delicious! I can’t wait to have one of your meals again!” Candela said. Spark began to rub the back of his neck, his face flushed with embarrassment.

“What did I tell you? I knew it would be good.” Go said as he stood up to collect the plates. Blanche and Candela stood up as well to help him, but they ended up just taking Go’s plate away from him and shooed him away from the kitchen, insisting they do all the work.

“Why don’t you keep Spark company? We can handle this.” Candela said. Go couldn’t say no to that, and went to find his leader.

Spark was waiting for Go at the front door, Eggs in hand (this time in containers). Go froze.

“I won’t push you to run this time. Here, take this.” Spark handed Go an Egg. The container had straps like a backpack, and Go easily fit it over his.

“With these, we can easily walk around without worrying about dropping them; I was a bit worried yesterday with you running, but I knew I could trust you!” Spark opened the door as he spoke. Go followed behind him.

“What are we gonna do today then?” Go asked as the two walked out the house. Cheddar ran towards them and climbed up his trainer, sitting himself on his shoulder. Spark placed a hand on the yellow mouse and responded with a toothy grin.

“We’re gonna do what we do best: follow our instincts!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't the end. This is only the beginning!
> 
> I'm so grateful for the overwhelming response everyone's given! I was a bit shy to post my work because whenever I read what I write I always have an urge to delete it all and never come back. Thank you guys so much for the feedback and kudos! It's readers like you that give me motivation to write this, and I intend to finish it!
> 
> A question for you all though; who do you think is the dom and the sub in the relationship? I don't mean anything by it ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had a bit of trouble writing this part, as a scene in this chapter was something I had planned since the start of the fic. I hope you guys enjoy it! It's the longest chapter yet.
> 
> I've also changed up how some mechanics from the game (Pokémon Go) work. It's not very important to know, but I thought I'd explain since well, this isn't the game, it's the world they live in. It's not necessary to know, but I thought I'd include it anyway.
> 
> \- Trainers can now use their phones to set up PokéStops! All they have to do is check their phone's map to see if the area is suitable to become one. It only works with landmarks, or something that sticks out in the region (as you'll see in the chapter).  
> \- They can also use Incense with their phones! I never really figured out how the thing worked in the game (or what the thing even was. It doesn't look like an incense at all!) so I just made it so that technology has gotten far enough for some crazy shit to occur. Simply have the two next to each and you've got a working incense!  
> \- This was mentioned the chapter before, but Egg capsules now have straps that trainers can use like a backpack. You'll be seeing some mention of them as well.
> 
> If any of that seemed confusing, let me know in the comments and I'll try to explain it as simple as I can. Now, get reading!

A young Spark was walking back and forth frantically in front of a tree, and was deep in thought. Up in the tree was a Meowth, crying out for help. The poor cat Pokémon was stuck at on a branch that was far too high for a normal human to climb.

Spark wasn’t a normal human, however.

“I can do this!” Spark yelled out. He had fire in his eyes, a blazing passion that was similar to a pumped up Candela. With his newfound determination he climbed the tree as if he were a Mankey, grabbing hold of the bark and steadying himself on the branch he and the scared Meowth were on. He didn’t have much time.

“Here little kitty. Come over here, I’ll keep you safe.” Spark gestured for the Meowth to come close, but it refused to move. It clung onto the branch even tighter, and Spark realized he needed to get it to safety soon, or else the branch might break from the pressure.

Spark was smart. A little higher up were some Sitrus berries, ripe for picking. He climbed up a little more and picked a handful of them, then managed his way back down to the Meowth. He held out his hand with the berries in them and called for the Meowth once more.

“Meowth?” Meowth looked up and sniffed. Seeing the Sitrus berries, Meowth slowly crept up to Spark’s hand until Spark suddenly took it in his arms. Meowth struggled and cried out, scratching the boy on the cheek before looking down and realizing what was going on. It then clung onto the young blond for dear life.

Spark winced as he felt the scratch on his cheek. It stung a bit, but it didn’t stop him from making sure they were safe. Blood trickled down his cheek as he made his way back down, branch to branch. The Meowth clung onto him tighter every time they moved, and Spark could feel it’s claws sinking into his side. He was going to need a lot of band-aids.

Spark was at the final branch. It was still at least ten feet off the ground, but Spark had to jump with Meowth on him. He steadied himself on the branch, preparing for a leap of faith, until...

_snap_

The branch suddenly broke under the young boy’s feet, sending Spark and the Meowth into the air. He made a split second decision and managed to maneuver his body so he was falling with his back to the ground, and held on to the now screaming Meowth tightly. His back hit the ground, sending pain throughout Spark’s body, then the back of his head recoiled and hit the ground. He felt even more pain, but he was still conscious.

“Th-There you go little guy.” Spark let go of Meowth - without much choice, as he had lost the strength in his arms. “All safe now...” Meowth looked up at the boy’s face before letting go of Spark and running deeper into the forest. Spark sighed. He probably looked like a mess.

“SPARK!!” The boy heard someone familiar cry out his name. He tried moving his head, but to no avail. He heard the sound of footsteps, loud footsteps, probably running.

“Ah?” Spark’s vision wavered. He suddenly felt very sleepy. His head felt heavy, and he couldn’t move. He couldn’t hear the footsteps anymore either.

The last thing he could see was two figures appear over him before everything went dark.

* * *

“Then what? Then what?!” Go said eagerly. Go’s Bulbasaur sat beside him, wanting to hear more as well.

“You know, Candela says I’m usually the impatient one, but I think I’ve got some competition! Haha!” Spark laughed. Go blushed, embarrassed that he had shown this side of him to his leader. He cleared his throat, albeit not very convincingly.

“I-I mean, what ha—”

“OOH! A Jigglypuff!” Spark suddenly shouted. He sprung up to his feet and left the shade of the tree where Go and Spark were conversing. It was a hot day and they were pretty sweaty from walking for most of the time, so they decided to take cover under a tree.

Bulbasaur nudged its trainer with a vine. Go sighed. He had to get up and follow Spark or else he might get lost, or worse. Spark had ran deeper into the forest that was next to the path they were walking, and he had history with forests after all. Handing the Egg container in his lap to Bulbasaur (who safely wrapped it in its vines), Go picked up the other Egg Spark had left and ran off, with Bulbasaur right behind him.

“Aww, I couldn’t catch it!” Go turned his head to where he heard the voice. He let out a sigh of relief, and walked towards the source.

“You know, it might be better to use a Pokémon and battle it rather than trying to catch it in your arms.” Go said as found Spark, who was dramatically laying on the ground.

“But it was so cute! I wanted to cuddle it.” Spark proclaimed. “I’ve never hatched one either, so it would’ve been my first!” Spark whined and got up, ready to move on, but not before Go’s phone rang in his pocket. Go checked, and it was the professor calling.

“GO!” A loud voice screamed through the phone, and Go had to take the device off his ear. This was not Professor Willow. “WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE’S SPARK? IS HE OKAY?” Candela sounded furious. Go was hesitant to respond.

“W-We’re taking a break in a forest right now, but we’re fine. Spark’s right here—” Spark suddenly took the phone out of Go’s hand, and winked at the poor trainer. He’s got this.

“Candela! I’m perfectly fine, you know me, I’m a grown man now! Go and I are having a lot of fun! I wish you guys could join, but I know you guys are busy, right?” Spark winked again at Go. Every time he winked, Go felt his heart skip a beat, and right now his heart was aflutter.

Go heard some grumbling from the phone but couldn’t make out what was being said. Spark just listened and said “mmhmm”, probably just wanting to get it over with. Candela was so overprotective of him, it made Go think of him as his mom. The mere thought of her as a mother made Go shudder, and he suddenly felt pity towards the older man. He felt a slight nudge at his leg, and he looked down to see Bulbasaur and the Egg, confused as to what was going on.

Spark gave Go a thumbs up as he clicked the phone to hang up.

“She sure is worried about you, huh?” said Go, grabbing the Egg that Bulbasaur carried and handing it to Spark.

“Oh, the Egg! Thanks!” Spark took the Egg and held it in his arms. “Yeah, she’s always been like that. Blanche too, but Candela just can’t let me go off alone without checking up on me.” Spark pulled out his phone (Go noticed he had a case that resembled a Pikachu, complete with ears) and sighed. “Yep, twelve missed calls.” Spark chuckled. “Let’s get a move on! There’s a place I wanna show you.”

Spark grabbed Go by the hand and ran to where ever he planned to take him. Bulbasaur yelled out and ran just behind them, but the Pokémon was the least of Go’s worries.

“ _W-W-We’re holding hands! He’s holding my hand!_ ” Go’s heart couldn’t take anymore of this. He felt like he was heating up. “ _C-Calm down Go, he just wants me to follow him. He doesn’t mean anything by it._ ” Go halfheartedly believed that was the case, but deep down he wanted to believe the opposite.

It astounded him how much he felt towards the blond. He had only just met him yesterday, and yet he was already so attached to the taller male. He wanted to have fun with him, he wanted to go places with him, he wanted to be by his side always. Go had only realized how strong his feelings were now.

It was in that moment, Go knew; it was love at first sight

* * *

“So, what did you wanna show me?” Go asked as he and Spark came to a halt. The brunet noticed a rather large tree in front of them as Spark let go of Go’s hand (which made the trainer frown) and pulled out his phone.

“Yep, this is the spot! Go, pull out your Incense!” Spark said as he set Egg container he was holding on the ground. Go scrambled to get the Incense out of his bag. The team leader tapped a few things on his phone, then gestured for Go to give him the Incense. The brunet handed it to the blond, and then he gave Go a smile. “Now watch the magic happen!”

Go was stunned at how fast the process took. Spark was able to insert the the Incense into his phone; something he didn’t think was possible. There was a burst of light as the Incense and phone combined, then Spark immediately threw up into the air, where, and Go thought he was imagining it, _levitated_. He knew technology had come far, but he definitely didn’t know this was possible.

“You’re able to do it with your phone too, you know? The professor invented the Incense himself!” Spark said.

“ _Yeah, but seeing you do it was better._ ” Go thought to himself. The Instinct leader had made it look so easy, it was quite surprising coming from someone who was crying about pancakes earlier. 

Go thought it was hot.

Suddenly, Go’s phone started buzzing again. This time it was a Poké— wait, _multiple _Pokémon? All in the same place?! Go looked around, and sure enough, there was suddenly many different types of Pokémon, all looking a bit dazed.__

“This is called a PokéStop!” Spark said, pointing at his phone. “See the big tree in front of us? PokéStops are usually where landmarks, like the tree, are. You can use them to lure Pokémon to you if you have Incense! Isn’t it great?!” Spark turned around. “I mean, you can do this anywhere, but PokéStops are just way better— OOH! It’s the Jigglypuff from earlier! C’mere you!” Spark ran off to play with the Jigglypuff and left a fascinated Go behind.

This was an amazing sight. He could see so many different types of Pokémon. Spearow, Caterpie, Weedle, Jigglypuff, even a few Pidgey, but he didn’t care much for them. Go readied a Poké Ball in his hand.

“Bulba?” Bulbasaur had suddenly emerged with a confused look on it’s face. Go squatted and pat his starter’s head.

“Pretty cool, huh? Let’s do our best and catch as many as we can, Bu—” Go stopped midsentence and caught sight of Spark and Cheddar battling the Jigglypuff. “How about I call you Lily?” Bulbasaur tilted its head slightly. “Let’s go, Lily!” 

The newly named Lily gave her a trainer a smile and jumped up with a very excited “Bulbasaur!”, which made Go happy that she liked her new name. Spark has already had a big influence on him.

Now that that was settled, it was time to catch some Pokémon! With a Poké Ball in his hand and Lily by his side, there was no way Go was gonna miss out on this!

“Lily, use Razor Leaf!”

* * *

“Aww! I still couldn’t get it!” Spark cried as he and Go walked back. It was getting late, and Spark had noticed the sky was turning darker as the sunset disappeared more and more, the sky already showing the first signs of night; stars.

“It’s okay Spark, I’m sure you’ll get it next time.” Go tried to cheer Spark up. He was much more successful than the team leader, having used up almost all his Poké Balls and catching a lot of new Pokémon. The professor would have a field day later.

Cheddar also tried to cheer his trainer up, and rubbed his cheek against Spark’s. Spark stopped crying and smiled as he gave Cheddar a well earned pat on the back. Lily, who was in between the two trainers, watched the loving scene and looked at her trainer, wanting to be spoiled as well. Go looked down at her and chuckled.

“Alright, come on.” Lily quickly climbed up Go and perched herself on his shoulder. Go rubbed her head. “Good work today, Lily.” The grass type only closed her eyes and gave Go a very satisfied smile.

“That’s such a great name, Go!” Spark said as he watched the scene unfold. “I couldn’t have come up with a better one myself. You make me proud.” Spark gave Go a thumbs up, which made the brunet blush.

“Thank you, Spark...it means a lot coming from you.” Go said, blushing. He was thankful the time had gotten late so the leader couldn’t see him flustered.

Go and Spark continued to walk in silence until Spark noticed something peculiar. It took him a few seconds before he realized, and gave an excited squeal.

“Go, your Egg! It’s moving!” Go froze, then turned his head around to try and look at the container on his back. “What are you doing?! Get it out!” Spark yelled. Go, a bit surprised Spark yelled at him, acted fast.

The two trainers and their Pokémon hurried to sit down on a hill, surrounded by flowers. Go had the Egg out of its container and his lap as he sat next to Spark, shoulders almost touching. He hadn’t realized until now that the sky was now a dark blue, with the moon shining in the sky, along with the stars glimmering at it’s side. It was a very beautiful sight, and he felt it was even better with Spark by his side.

“Ooh, I’m so excited! This is the first time you’ve hatched an Egg, right?” Go nodded, since the incident yesterday had him hand over his Egg to Spark due to him, well, not being able to run. “That makes this moment even more special! We have to take a selfie to celebrate and remember!” Spark pulled out his phone, but as he did…

_crack_

Go looked down to see the Egg shaking wildly; it was finally hatching. Spark had noticed a second too late, and took the photo right as the Egg finally hatched and the Pokémon inside came out.

“Huh? Why is there a...?” Spark looked away from his phone to see what hatched, and man, did it surprise him. Spark’s mouth dropped and his eyes widened. “Th-That’s—!”

“Eevee?” The newly hatched Pokémon cried out and tilted its head as it took in its surroundings. The Egg had indeed hatched an Eevee, but it wasn’t just any normal Eevee.

“It’s a shiny Eevee.” Go said. He had read about this during his time in school. Some Pokémon are colored differently than others, and it was a rare phenomenon that scientists still couldn’t figure out. These Pokémon were called shiny because they have a distinct “shininess” compared to their more common counterparts. However, that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was that Go hatched a _shiny Eevee_. Just what were the chances of this?

“That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!” Spark threw his arms around Go (but also giving the Eevee in his lap some room). Go blushed, but he couldn’t take his mind off what just happened. Spark let go of the trainer and faced him up close, hands on the brunet's shoulders. “Well, what are you gonna name it? You are keeping it, right?”

Hell yeah he was keeping it. Go had to think for a few seconds, taking in his surroundings once more. The silver fox Pokémon was honestly stunning in the moonlight, even a little blinding, with it’s fur shining just like the stars in the sky. A light bulb went off in Go’s head. He knew the perfect name for it already.

“Guys” Go gave the Eevee a pat on its head and softly massaged it as he spoke “I want you to meet our new friend, Flash.”

* * *

Spark practically begged to carry Flash on the way back home, and Go just couldn’t say no. The leader carried the shiny Eevee all the way back to the professor’s, only to find a very worried and angry Candela waiting behind the front door as he opened it. She was about to scold Spark for coming back so late when she noticed Flash in his arms.

“Wh-What the hell?” Was all the Valor leader could say. Behind her was Blanche, equally as surprised.

“Is that a shiny Eevee, Spark? Where did you find it?” Blanche was quick to question the blond. Spark only pointed at Go, who entered right after him.

“He hatched it just right now!” Spark said. He smiled at Go, then took Flash into the professor’s lab, probably to give Willow the big news. A sudden “Holy smokes!” was heard from inside, making Go giggle a bit.

“So you hatched the Eevee, Go?” Blanche asked. Go nodded.

“It was an amazing sight. One moment we’re sitting in the grass, the next, boom, the Egg hatches, and out comes a shiny Eevee!” Go relived the entire experience in his head. He still couldn’t believe it had happened. Lily stepped in right beside him, looking very tired. “Aw, you deserve a good rest Lily. Return!” Go pulled out Lily’s Poké Ball, and she was gone in the next second.

Cheddar popped in moments after, Go assuming he was searching for his trainer. However, the Pikachu instead crawled up onto Go and placed himself on his shoulder, relaxing his tired body.

“Woah, Cheddar likes you?” Candela said. It looked like the events of what happened shook off her feelings from earlier. “He’s never been that close with someone he just met. It took him months to even let me pet him!” Candela was a bit jealous, but laughed it off. Blanche was writing in a journal she was carrying, presumably about Go’s recent achievement.

“Fascinating. I’ll have to read more about this later.” Blanche closed her journal and placed it in on the table. “I’m very happy for you, Go. I would like permission to observe your Eevee— er, what is it’s name?” Blanche prompted.

“His name is Flash! We hatched him at night with the stars and moon visible, and since he was shiny, I thought it was a perfect name!” Go said, a bit embarrassed now that he heard himself say it out loud.

“A perfect name indeed. Then, I would like permission to observe Flash. I will not do any tests or harm him in anyway, I simply would like to see if his behavior patterns are different from a regular Eevee.” Blanche bowed, once again impressing Go with her politeness. He couldn’t say no now.

“O-Of course you can, Blanche. I’m honored to hear that from you.” Blanche stood up straight and smiled, about to offer a handshake when Candela interrupted her and stepped between the two.

“And I’d love to test him out in battle!” Candela said, Poké Ball in hand. “I’ve been waiting for a reason to battle you, and this is the perfect time! It would also be a great way to see if Flash does anything special compared to any other Eevee.” The fiery passion was back, and Go couldn’t help but counter it with his own.

“You’re on, Candela. Let’s battle tomorrow!” Candela grinned, and offered a fist bump to the trainer. Go gave it to her, albeit a bit too hard.“ _Sh-She’s really strong…_ ” Go thought, rubbing his knuckles with his other hand.

“In that case, I’ll be the referee!” Professor Willow suddenly appeared from his lab, with Flash in his arms. The fox Pokémon was sound asleep. “I believe this belongs to you, Go?” Willow said with a smile. He handed Flash to the trainer. “He’s really something else. For a newly hatched Pokémon, Flash already has a lot of power hidden in him. I’m sure tomorrow’s battle will be nothing less than exciting. But for now, he needs rest.” Spark walked in after the Professor and gave Go a thumbs up. Go smiled sheepishly and yawned. Boy, was he tired.

“I think it’s time to hit the hay.” Spark said as he walked over to Go. “Can I sleep with Flash next to me? Pretty please?” Spark asked Go with the most adorable expression on his face that Go immediately said yes. Spark cheered (but was shushed by everyone right after) and took the fox Pokémon from the brunet.

“Hey there little guy, my name’s Spark. Your new trainer is an amazing dude. You should feel lucky to have him.” Spark spoke softly to the sleeping Pokémon. Go thought the sight was so heartwarming, he took out his phone and snapped a photo. He was sure to treasure this moment.

“All right then everyone, let’s get to bed. We don’t want to fall asleep in the middle of the battle tomorrow, do we?” Willow said as he stretched out his arms.

“Professor, you usually spend the whole night in your lab anyway.” Candela said.

“Hey, respect your elders! You guys don’t worry about me, just get some rest.” Willow walked back into his lab as the rest of the gang went back to their rooms.

“Night everyone!” Spark said, and was yet again shushed. Blanche and Candela walked into their room and closed the door, while Go and Spark went into theirs. Cheddar hopped off Go’s shoulder and onto Spark’s, wanting to get a good look at Flash.

“I didn’t know Cheddar liked you so much, Go. That makes me feel relieved.” Spark said as he laid the sleeping fox onto his bed. Spark then started to undress until only his underwear remained. Go had to look away or else he might’ve fainted.

“Y-Yeah. Me too…” Go replied. He undressed as well and then settled into his makeshift bed on the floor. Cheddar jumped off Spark’s bed and settled himself right next to Go.

“Haha, he really does like you a lot.” Spark smiled and turned off the light. “Good night, Go. And congrats again! I’m so pumped for tomorrow!”

“Haha, good night Spark. Wish us luck!” Go said. A few minutes later and he could hear heavy breathing coming from the bed. Spark was just full of energy moments ago, and now he was out like a light. It had been a long and eventful day, so he knew how the older man felt. He was exhausted, and needed to sleep. Go finally fell asleep a few minutes later, and the trainers were once again sleeping soundly with their Pokémon next to them.

That night, Go had a dream about him and Spark. Except in this dream, they were together, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my naming skills aren't too bad. I never really nickname Pokémon ingame because I'm so bad at it.
> 
> Also, I noticed the fic has reached 100 kudos! I'm really happy, if you guys couldn't tell. As always, please wait for the next update! Any feedback is always welcome, as I always have things I can improve on. Once again, thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for the wait! I constantly went back and edited it many times and finally got the OK from my editor friend. Much thanks to her!
> 
> As a side note, although it'll be explained in the story, I'll give you guys a heads up on another thing that's new in fic's world.
> 
> \- People can choose to drop out of public school to become trainers. Real trainers. That means no 10 year olds though. I'd probably set the start to 16. Otherwise if you graduate from school you can choose to go further up in college, get a job, or still become a trainer! The dream is never over.

_“Are you single?”_

_Go blinked. He looked around, wondering if the girl in front of him had directed the question to someone else. Except there was no one else around._

_“You’re…talking to me?” Go asked, pointing at himself._

_“Well DUH! Who else would I be talking to?” The girl in front of him gave him an irritated look. Go wanted to just run away, embarrassed he asked such a stupid question._

_“I...Yes.” Go stammered. “I’m single.”_

_The girl smiled. “Then go out with me.”_

_The two stood in silence for a minute until Go spoke up again, looking confused._

_“Sorry?”_

_“I said, go out with me.” The girl walked closer to Go until they were face to face, close enough to touch noses. Go was sweating, what if someone saw them? He turned his head and scanned the area they were in. It was already late in the day as the sky turned orange with the sunset in the distance. Of course, there was no one around._

_He had gotten a mysterious note in his locker, asking him to meet someone after school around seven that day. The boy didn’t want to go at first, wanting to stay home away from everyone like he always had. But curiosity overtook him, and he ended up just waiting at school until the expected time._

_He was waiting at front of his school when the person who sent the letter arrived, the girl he knew as Gogo._

_Gogo was very well known around school. She was a troublemaker, the class clown of, well, her whole school. She had a lot of fans due to her charismatic nature, but there was never any indication that she was going out with anyone. It was a bit strange, as Go thought she could easily get with anyone she wanted, boy or girl. That’s how attractive she was._

_So when Gogo, the most popular girl in school asked him out, Go couldn’t understand. She chose him, a sheltered, quiet and almost nonexistent guy that basically breezed his way through school? A guy she had never even talked to before?_

_“Is this some kind of joke?” Go asked. That must’ve been it. There was no way this was real. He was expecting her posse to come out any moment now, taking photos of his stupidity in believing he could go out with Gogo._

_“No.” Gogo said, pulling away from Go. He could feel himself relax, that was a close one. “I’m one hundred percent serious. I like you.”_

_“Why?” Go couldn’t help but ask._

_“Because you’re so different. I’ve noticed you around school plenty of times, you know? Each and every time I could see that you wanted to be a part of a group. That you wanted friends. You don’t have any, do you?” Gogo said. Go felt kind of offended at the question, no matter how true it was._

_“That’s what I found so interesting. It was kinda adorable.” Gogo smiled. “I’d let to get to know you even better.”_

_Go raised an eyebrow at the statement she just made. If she wanted to get to know him, she could’ve just talked to him. Was dating the only answer to her?_

_Gogo felt the suspicion rising in the boy. “I’m serious. Now are you gonna give me an answer?”_

_Go bit his lip. He didn’t know what to say. The obvious choice would be to say yes, but Go wasn’t about to just go out with her on a whim. He was a believer in true love, after all!_

_“I…” Go hesitated. “...I’m sorry, but I can’t go out with you. Not like this.” Go said. He felt like a jerk, rejecting her, and couldn’t even look her in the eyes while saying it._

_Gogo didn’t say anything. She walked up to him and put a hand on his head, rubbing it as if she was soothing a child._

_“It’s okay, Go. Look at me.” Go raised his head to see Gogo, smiling like she always does. He didn’t even think she knew what sadness was. “Then from now on, we’re gonna hang out, okay? I won’t leave you alone this time!” Gogo winked, and put her arm around the boy’s neck. “Now stop frowning, we’re going to get ice cream!”_

_It was after that incident that Go finally opened up a bit. With Gogo’s insistence, he managed to make a couple more friends, and overall had a lot more fun than what he was used to. He finally felt alive, not doing the same routine every day like a robot._

_Later during the year, while studying for finals, Go heard a knock at his front door. Deciding that he deserved a break, he went to see who it was. Not that he didn’t already know._

_“Go!” Gogo greeted him after he opened the door. “I wanna take you somewhere! Let’s go!” Gogo grabbed ahold of Go’s arm and pulled him out the door. The poor boy barely had any time to react and managed to at least close the door before being dragged away by the ecstatic girl._

_“Where are we going?!” Go asked, barely keeping up with Gogo’s pace. Not only was she social, she was also a very good athlete, which only made her popularity soar even more. Go felt like he was running a mile a minute._

_“To the beach!” Gogo said. Their town was near the coastline, so it wasn’t very far. Go didn’t care much for swimming though, and he was sure they weren’t going there for that judging by their attire. So what was it?_

_Go barely had any time to think before they suddenly came to a halt. He could hear the waves crashing onto the shore, and realized they were at the beach already. He could see the sunset, far out with the ocean under it glistening in its light. It was pretty late in the evening, and the sky was slowly turning into night._

_“What did you wanna bring me here for?” Go said, still admiring the view._

_“You’re just full of questions, aren’t you?” The teen girl said before she walked further into the sand, standing right before the waves hit. Gogo turned around and smiled, spreading her arms out like she was presenting something. And it was then, Go saw it._

_There were bubbles, many bubbles, too many to count, floating around her. Go was surprised, he had never seen something like this before. He looked around to find the source of the bubbles, and saw some Krabby using their claws to produce them._

_“I discovered this a few days ago, and just needed to show you! To think this town has something interesting after all!” Gogo said, looking up at all the bubbles around her. Go thought it was a beautiful sight, the girl surrounded by bubbles, with the waves at her feet and the sun in the background. He took out his phone and snapped a picture, then took another one with Gogo flashing a peace sign._

_Gogo laughed softly, then sighed. Her expression had quickly changed, and for the first time ever, Go saw the usually happy girl frowning, head down slightly as if something had suddenly hit her and made her feel down. Go walked up to her._

_“What’s wrong? It’s not like you to be sad.” Go said, putting an arm on her shoulder. Gogo flinched and suddenly raised her head to see Go’s worried expression, and smiled._

_“It’s just...I’m really gonna miss you, Go.”_

_Go blinked. Miss him…?_

_“School’s not ending for another two mo—”_

_“I’m leaving tomorrow.” Gogo said, with the most serious expression on her face that he’s ever seen, and he thought he knew her pretty well by know. That’s two surprises in one day._

_“You’re...leaving?” Go felt his a tightness inside his chest. Could this be…?_

_“I’m gonna become a trainer. My parents already told me they were fine with my decision, so I’m dropping out of school and leaving tomorrow.” Gogo had tears in her eyes as she was speaking. Make that three surprises._

_“I...You can’t wait until after we graduate?” Go said._

_“What, and waste two more months of my life in this stupid town? There’s nothing for me here, Go. I’ve been trying to make my time worth spending here, but I’ve had enough of it.” Gogo spread her arms out again. “This sight is the only thing worth seeing in this boring place of nothing.” Gogo said in anger, as if she was mad at the entire town for ruining her life. Go felt a bit hurt by it, and Gogo realized it as soon she said it._

_“I didn’t mean it like that!” Gogo panicked, pulling Go into a hug. The male could feel her body shaking, gripping tight onto him as if she never wanted to let go. But eventually she did._

_Gogo sniffed. “I’m gonna become a trainer, Go. It’s what I’ve always wanted to do. Seeing the world, traveling with my own Pokémon, it would be a dream come true.” She finally smiled like her usual self. “I suggest you do the same, Go. You could come with me tonight! We can go back to your place, get your stuff ready, and leave! Don’t you want that?!” Gogo said, her voice getting higher and higher the more she said. She was begging him to go with her._

_Go could only offer an apologetic smile. Gogo realized what that meant, and quickly lowered her head, as if in disgust. She pushed Go out of the way onto the sand, and ran, sobbing._

_Go didn’t move for a while. All he could think about was what she said. He could’ve gone with her and become a Pokémon trainer. What was the use of going to school, then? People who went to school usually find jobs and don’t have time for an adventure like that. Trainers weren’t as successful as people who went to school._

_Go realized he was just echoing what his mom says. And he hated it. Conflicted, Go got up, brushed the sand off his clothes, and walked back home._

_The one thing he absolutely knew, though, was that this wasn’t goodbye._

* * *

“Goooooooo! Wake up! You’re gonna miss breakfast!” Spark yelled. The team leader had just came in from his morning run, and noticed Go was asleep even after his shower. Candela was in the kitchen, making eggs and bacon. After yelling, the blond shrugged and put on his boxer briefs before deciding to just shake him awake. He grabbed hold of the trainer on the floor to give him a few shakes.

Go snored.

Spark frowned, but then came up with a new idea. “Cheddar!” He called out for his partner Pokémon, who came in with a piece of bacon in his mouth. “Use Thundershock on Go! But don’t hurt him, just so that he wakes up!” Spark clarified. Cheddar swallowed his food and nodded, and got on top of the sleeping brunet.

“Pika…chu!” Electricity came pouring out of the yellow rodent as Go immediately woke screaming in pain. Spark’s eyes widened upon realizing Cheddar was using Thunderbolt, and yelled for him to stop.

Cheddar gave a triumphant pose as he stopped, a sizzling sound coming the trainer under him.

“Oh my gosh, Go! Are you okay?!” Spark kneeled down on the ground over Go. 

“Gogo…?” The brutally woken trainer was groaning and opened his eyes to find his half naked team leader leaning over him. 

“Huh? No, buddy, it’s Spark!” Spark flashed a grin. Go’s eyes widened. The two stared into each others' eyes before a voice came from the doorway.

“Spark? Go? Are you two up—” Blanche froze upon seeing the two half naked guys on the floor. Go was suddenly very aware of how the situation must have looked like to her, and quickly sat up only to bump heads with Spark.

“Ow!” the boys said in unison. Spark fell onto his butt, rubbing his forehead. Go did the same, but slowly got up.

“This isn’t, I mean it’s not, it’s not what it looks like!” Go said. Blanche smirked, seemingly unconvinced.

“I didn’t know you boys were so close with each other already. You’re lucky it was me instead of Candela checking on you two.” Blanche laughed.

“What about me?” Candela walked in at the mention of her name. Seeing the two boys in their underwear, Candela stood frozen for a few seconds. However, you could feel the anger within her, like a volcano about to erupt. Blanche recognized what was about to happen and tackled Candela out of the room, then shut the door.

“I’M GONNA KILL THEM!” Go shivered. He gave Blanche a silent thank you as Spark got up, no clue as to what was going on.

“What just happened?” Spark said, tilting his head.

“ _Crap, he looks so cute confused like that. He probably doesn’t even know where babies come from!”_ Go sighed, and put a hand on the team leader’s shoulder. “Nothing. We should probably get dressed.” Go let go of Spark. “Nice undies, by the way. I’m surprised you haven’t called me a pervert yet.”

Spark smiled. “Thanks Go!” He surprised Go with a hug from behind. Go froze. Spark’s body was pressed against his, and he could definitely feel _it_ on him now. He was desperate to leave, now, or else God knows what he might’ve done that very second.

Spark granted his wishes, and Go hurried to the shower. The blond chuckled and then began to get dressed. Cheddar, on the other hand, had watched the entire scene unfold, and gave yet another triumphant pose. His plan had worked.

* * *

“Thanks for the food, Candela! It was great!” Spark got up from his seat and took his plate over to the kitchen, but was stopped by the Valor leader.

“I’ll take care of this. And thank you, Spark.” Candela took the dish from the blond and left to wash it. It seemed that she had calmed down, as she made no mention of what had happened earlier between them during breakfast. Spark, who was the last to finish, went to find Go, who was sitting on the living room sofa next to Professor Willow with Flash in his lap.

“I ran some more examinations on him this morning.” The professor was chatting with Go as he fed the silver fox a treat. “He seems to be quite rowdy for a young one. I’d say he’s even ready to fight.” Flash climbed up onto his trainer, sitting himself on Go’s head. A perfect moment for a photo, Go brought out his phone and snapped a picture of him and the Eevee, unaware it was being photographed. Professor Willow got up from beside Go and went back to his lab, and was replaced by Spark.

“Ooh! Me too!” Spark wanted a picture with the Eevee as well. Go smiled and took another with both of them making silly faces as the Eevee noticed the phone’s screen. The two laughed at the fox Pokémon’s confusion. “Oh yeah, let me send you the picture I took as Flash was hatching!” Spark pulled out his phone.

“Ahem.” 

Spark and Go looked up from their phones to face a slightly annoyed Candela standing in front of them, arms crossed.

“I hope you didn’t forget about our battle, Go.” said Candela.

“Oh. Of course I haven’t!” Go lied through his teeth. He had totally forgotten about it. He lowered his head and had Flash fall into his lap. Caught off guard, the Eevee clung to his trainer’s shirt for a second but relaxed as soon as he realized he was safe. Go thought it was adorable.

“I overheard the old man. How about we put Flash to the test?” Candela grinned, a Poké Ball already in her hand. It seemed like the incident from earlier didn’t stop Candela from wanting to battle, the rookie trainer couldn’t say no upon seeing the blazing passion in her eyes. She meant business. Go stood up with Flash in his hands, brimming with confidence.

“Ready when you are.”

* * *

The group moved out to the field behind the professor’s home, where he kept all the different types of Pokémon that trainers sent him. Go recognized a few that he caught himself.

The battlefield was distinctly marked on the ground, a big space where the grass didn’t enter. It looked like it hadn’t been used in quite some time, as the markings on the ground had faded out a bit, some of the dirt even piled up in some places. Probably due to all the kinds of Pokémon around here.

Candela stood opposite from him, smirking. “You better not even think of holding back, Go! I’m giving it my all!” She yelled out. She had been waiting for an opportunity like this ever since she met the trainer. Candela looked over at Spark. This battle was for him.

“I wouldn’t even dream of it!” Go said. Upon saying the word dream, though, Go suddenly remembered what he dreamed about last night. An old memory came back to haunt him. “Not now, Go. You need to focus!” Go shook his head and readied the Poké Ball in his hand.

Spark and Blanche stood at the sideline of the field, with Flash in Spark’s arms looking over the situation. Spark spoke to the shiny Eevee.

“Make sure to pay attention, okay? You’ll love it, trust me.” Spark pat Flash on his head. Flash nodded, intently focused on the two trainers.

Professor Willow finally appeared, standing in front of the two leaders on the sideline as the referee of the battle.

“This will be a 2 on 2 Pokémon battle with no substitutions! Is that clear?” Professor Willow shouted to make sure the two trainers understood. Both nodded, and he continued. “Let the battle begin!” 

“Come on out, Lily!” Go threw out his Poké Ball. Lily appeared with a flash of bright light, ready for battle.

“Give it your all, Mankey!” Candela said as she sent out her Pokémon. The pig monkey Pokémon popped out of its Poké Ball with a cry. “Let’s not give them any time to think! Mankey, use Karate Chop!”

Spark was appalled by the sudden action. “Hey, that’s no fair! Go didn’t even have time to think!” he said.

“All’s fair in love and war, Spark.” Blanche said, focused on the battle. “Just watch.”

Mankey ran towards its opponent with a glowing arm, ready to pounce. Go had to act fast.

“Alright then, Lily! Dodge it and use Razor Leaf!”

“Bulba!” Lily jumped right as the Mankey attacked, safely dodging the Mankey’s hand. She then proceeded to use Razor Leaf from the sky, leaves shooting out of the bulb on her back straight to Mankey, landing a direct hit!

“Alright!” Spark said, throwing a fist in the air. Flash cheered alongside him. Candela glared at the blond and Spark quickly put his arm down, whistling as if nothing happened.

“Damn!” Candela cursed out loud. “Mankey, use Dig!”

Mankey dug a hole into the battlefield, safe from Lily’s attack. Lily landed back on the ground, confused as to where her opponent was.

“ _This is bad. How am I supposed to know where it is?_ ” Go thought to himself.

Candela grinned. “Now, Mankey!”

Suddenly Mankey came out from underneath Lily, dealing decent damage to the part Poison type. Go frowned, he couldn’t think of a countermeasure in time.

“Lily, use Sleep Powder!” Go commanded.

Lily got up close and started releasing a light blue powder from its bulb. Mankey, caught off guard, was swiftly put to bed.

“NO! Mankey, wake up!” Candela yelled out in hopes of waking up the pig monkey, but it was all in vein. Mankey was fast asleep.

“Now, follow up with Leech Seed!” Go said. It was a pretty basic strategy. He didn’t go to school all those years for nothing.

Lily popped a seed of her bulb and latched itself onto Mankey. Vines suddenly sprouted out of the seed and wrapped the sleeping fighting pig completely, then began to drain energy out of it. By that point Mankey had already woken up, but it was too late. Mankey screamed out in pain as the vines wrapped tighter around it, weakening him at a fast pace.

“Now, finish it up with Take Down!” Go said. Lily started running towards her opponent, who was helpless to the vines. Candela could do nothing but watch as her Pokémon was, literally, taken down and knocked out.

“Mankey is unable to battle, making Lily the Bulbasaur the winner!” The professor announced. Spark and Flash cheered on Go as Lily ran to hug her trainer. Go caught her in his arms as she jumped onto him and rubbed her head.

“You did awesome, Lily. Now, get back out there and show ‘em who’s boss!” Go said, pumping up Lily. The Bulbasaur went back to the battlefield.

“I wonder what Pokémon she’ll bring out next.” said Blanche. “That Mankey she caught was caught recently, so it’s no wonder a novice like Go could beat it.” Blanche nodded her head. Spark on the other hand was wondering what the word novice meant.

“Alright, you did good.” Candela said, returning her Mankey to its Poké Ball. “But this match is mine! Go, Vulpix!” She shouted, throwing out another Poké Ball. Vulpix came out this time, it’s red fur shimmering in the warm sun. It looked so beautiful, yet powerful as well.

“Ah, it’s her Vulpix.” Blanche recognized the fox Pokémon on the field. “This will be interesting to see.”

Spark knew Vulpix as well. “You can do it, Go! You too, Candela!” Spark just couldn’t choose a side (secretly, he wanted Go to win for his team though).

Go frowned. He was at a disadvantage this time. Pushing those thoughts aside, he made the first move. “Lily, use Sleep Powder!”

Before Lily could act, however, Candela called out Vulpix’s first move.

“Use Safeguard!”

A bright green shield suddenly formed around Vulpix as it roared into the sky. Lily’s Sleep Powder landed on top of the shield, protecting Vulpix from its effect before disappearing.

“Huh?” Go tried to recall the effects of Safeguard. If he remembered correctly, it made all status moves useless against the Pokémon who used it.

“A good move.” Blanche said. “Now Go can’t use the same strategy again. A wise decision by Candela. Let’s see what Go does next.”

Go had to take a moment to think of a new plan. Candela only laughed.

“You think you can fool me twice? They don’t call me the leader of Team Valor for nothing!” Candela laughed maniacally after taunting Go. “Now, use Flamethrower!”

Vulpix opened its mouth as a stream of fire bursted out of it, headed straight for Lily.

“Dodge it!” Go panicked.

Lily panicked as well, but managed to jump up to dodge the fire. Candela cursed under her breath.

“Now, use Leech Seed!”

“What?! Won’t Safeguard just repel it?” Spark questioned after hearing Go make the move. Blanche shook her head.

Another seed popped out of Lily’s bulb and was fired directly at Vulpix. Half expecting Safeguard to activate, Go cheered as the seed made it through safely and onto Vulpix, wrapping it in vines.

However, Candela was smiling. Go froze upon seeing her flash a wide grin, and whispered a command to Vulpix.

“Incinerate.”

Vulpix’s body was suddenly on fire, and was then concentrated at a single point. The vines had burned up off Vulpix, and the fox shot the remaining fire at Lily, making contact with the Grass type.

“Bulba!” Lily cried out as it was hit with its weakness. It struggled to get up, but managed to and was ready to fight even more.

“I told you, you can’t use the same trick on me over and over. Now man up and try something new!” Candela said, annoying Go a bit.

“Lily, Take Down!” Go yelled.

Lily started running and hit Vulpix with a full on Take Down, throwing Vulpix in the air while also crashing onto the ground, hurting her as well.

“Vulpix, use Flamethrower from the air!” ordered Candela.

Vulpix charged and shot another Flamethrower directly over Lily, who was struggling to move from the recoil damage.

“Lily, no!” cried out Go, but it was too late. Lily was quickly enveloped by the fire, and was knocked out as Vulpix landed on the ground, ending its attack.

“Lily the Bulbasaur is unable to battle, making Vulpix the winner!” Professor Willow declared. Spark cheered for a second before seeing Go frown upon returning Lily to her Poké Ball, then walked over to him.

“Here.” Spark gave Flash to Go.”I made sure he watched the battle. He looks revved up and ready to fight!” Flash agreed with the blond, flailing around in Go’s arms.

“Thanks, Spark.” Go said sheepishly.

“No problem. And, uh,” Spark looked at Candela, then whispered into Go’s ear. “I really hope you win.”

Go’s face felt hot as Spark walked back to Blanche. He had the support of Spark on his side now. He couldn’t lose this, no matter what! This battle was all for the sake of him!

“Alright Flash, you ready for your first battle?” Go asked. Flash nodded excitedly. “Then get out there!”

Flash jumped from his trainer’s arms, ready for battle.

“This is what I’ve been waiting for! I can’t wait to see what you have in store.” Candela said. Go wasn’t sure whether she was talking to him or to Flash.

“Alright Flash, let’s see what we can do! Use Wish!” Go said. Candela had to do a double take. Wish? Flash knew Wish?

Flash then started to emit a bright light from his body. He closed his eyes, then opened them to have the bright light disappear, his silver fur shining even more after.

“Now, use Quick Attack!” yelled Go. Flash started running at an extremely fast pace, and collided with Vulpix who was helpless to the ridiculous speed of the shiny Eevee.

Candela wasn’t letting up yet. “Not so fast! Vulpix, use Payback!”

Vulpix was quickly covered in a dark energy, then tackled the Eevee after a tremendous amount of force. Eevee shrieked, fidgeting on the ground after getting hit with just one move.

“This is it for you! Vulpix, Flamethrower!”

But before Vulpix could use the move, the bright light from earlier enveloped Eevee once more. Although it was struggling to even get up just a moment ago, Flash looked good as new.

“Ooooh! I didn’t know Flash could do that!” Spark jumped and down in excitement. Blanche laughed softly.

“I didn’t know either. It seems Flash is quite a unique one.” Blanche pulled out her notepad and started scribbling down notes. Spark cheered on Go loudly, ignoring the stink eye he got from Candela.

“Dodge it, Flash!” Vulpix fired the stream of flame as soon as Flash was healed by Wish, but luckily Flash’s speed proved superior in the end, managing to dodge the heat. “Now follow up with another Quick Attack!”

Flash sped towards Vulpix, catching it off guard as it had just ended its Flamethrower attack.

“Keep hitting it with Quick Attack, don’t let it get a move in!” Go said. Vulpix was completely incapable of moving as each second it was hit by the speedy Eevee. Candela was furious at the fact she could not do anything to stop the attack.

“Now finish it off with Bite and throw them in the air!” Go said, happy that he saw the end was in sight. Flash got a hold of one of Vulpix’s tails in his mouth, then spun the fire fox around before releasing it into the air with a cry. Vulpix landed hard onto the surface, knocked out.

“Vulpix is unable to battle, making Flash the Eevee the winner. Congratulations, Go!” Professor Willow walked towards the brunet and gave him a handshake. Candela whined (very loudly) and fell to her knees (dramatically).

“Aw man, that was a fluke! I demand a rematch!” Candela said, pounding her fist into the ground.

“Maybe another day, Candela.” Blanche said as she surprised Candela with a hand on her back. The red team leader grumbled as she took Blanche’s hand and got up from the ground before returning Vulpix to its Poké Ball. “You did fairly well in bringing out Go’s strengths at least.” The two girls looked over at Go as he was tackle hugged by Spark with Flash in between, celebrating a win for Team Instinct.

“Why didn’t you use any of your other Pokémon, though?” asked Blanche. “Your Vulpix was hatched very recently as well, and you only just caught Mankey the other day.”

Candela sighed. “I couldn’t use my beefed up Pokémon against a rookie like Go. I figured this way it’d be fair.” Blanche smirked and crossed her arms, creeping Candela out a bit, like she didn’t believe her.

“What?” Candela said. “I’ll get my revenge someday!” The red leader stomped over to the boys as Blanche just sighed and followed.

Candela was a bit hurt, to be blunt. She had lost the battle, and upon seeing Spark’s reaction she realized she had lost him as well. But to whom she had lost, she couldn’t think of anyone better.

Meanwhile, Spark was smothering Go with affection.

“YOU DID IT! You actually won!” Spark yelled. Go gave him a weird look, and Spark panicked. “I mean, of course I believed in you! I just have never been able to win against Candela before! I’m so proud of you Go!” Spark could not let go of the poor trainer this time, holding the trainer up in the air and jumping up and down excitedly like a five year old. Go made sure to enjoy it while it lasted.

“Alright you two, knock it off. Or else I’ll have to knock you out.” Candela said, showing that she meant it with her fist. Spark reluctantly put Go down, hiding behind the smaller man. Blanche spoke up after.

“You did wonderfully out there, Go. I’m quite surprised by how Flash performed. Perhaps one day we can battle as well?” Blanche said. Go nodded, giving her an affirmative smile.

“I hope you’re not too mad at me for beating you, Candela.” Go said as he turned to face the leader.

Candela blinked, then shrugged. “It’s just a battle. You win some, you lose some. But next time, I’m winning!” Candela said with fire in her eyes. “Just you wait and see!”

Red and blue leaders walked together back to the lab to join the professor. Looking back over her shoulder, Candela couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the two boys together. It was pretty obvious by now, and she had lost her motive to fight it. Blanche noticed what she was looking at and put a hand on Candela’s shoulder.

“He’s in good hands now. Let him be for now, okay?” Blanche said. Candela sighed.

“Yeah, I believe you.” The two laughed together as they left the boys alone, the professor waiting by the door to let them in.

“Let’s get your buddies rested up, okay?” Spark said, taking Go by the hand (Flash currently occupied his trainer’s other arm). “I really was impressed by how you did out there. Who knew a rookie like you could battle like a pro.” Spark smiled as he led Go back to the professor’s.

Go blushed. “I wasn’t all that special. I just learned a lot during school.” The brunet thought back to his school days, then remembered his dream again. How odd, it keeps coming back to him. Go’s expression soured at the memory of _that night_ , but he shook his head. What mattered right now was the man in front of him, cheerfully humming as he walked holding hands with Go.

Go’s face quickly reddened even more upon the realization that they were holding hands again. He was about to faint right then and there, but stayed strong, if only to relish in the feeling of them together like this. Go wanted it to last forever.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning was Go's dream, yes, and this was my first time writing an actual battle. I fear I may have nerfed Candela to hell, but hey, this is about GoSpark. This isn't GoCandela. Yikes.
> 
> As always, feedback is much appreciated! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry.
> 
> I know it's been awhile, hell I might even be exaggerating, but I'm terribly sorry for the wait. School has started up again for me and it's kicking my ass. I really do love writing but sometimes I just don't have the feel for it, as I'm often stressed by the schoolwork and then I find myself relaxing with other things.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's been a long time.

“Hey, Spark?”

The two Instinct boys were walking together, Eggs on their backs and chatting. The trio of Lily, Cheddar and Flash were walking in front of their trainers, with the occasional stop by the new addition to the group as the Flash admired the world it now lived in, fascinated by the new environment. This was one of those stops.

The pair had decided to take a break in the field they were in as their Pokémon played around in the meadow. As Go admired the sight of a tired Spark, he spotted Team Instinct’s logo on the strange necklace the leader wore. It was then Go asked the question.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, but why is Zapdos on the Team Instinct logo?” Go asked. The trainer had wondered about it for some time. The three legendary birds: Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. The former student had learned about them in school many times, along with the other legends of the world. Space gods, lake fairies, even man-made Pokémon; yet, they chose the elemental birds of all things?

“Ah, it was the Professor who originally came up with the teams, you know?” Spark said as he took the Egg he had out of its capsule and cradled it in his arms. He had a look of hesitance on his face, something Go had never seen. “This guy is almost ready to hatch…” The blond said, looking down at the Egg before turning his head toward Go. “Say, how about I finish my story from last time?”

“But what about my question?” It surprised Go at how fast Spark changed the subject.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be answered.” Spark reassured the trainer with a smile. Go couldn’t help but do the same.

* * *

Spark awoke with a pain in his head. He was alive, and he was glad, but with the pain he was feeling he wished he was dead. It didn’t help that the other voices in the room he was in were loud.

“Jeez, you’d think he’d be more careful! I can’t believe he’d do that!”

“Candela, you of all people know he would, in fact, do anything anyone normal wouldn’t do. Especially when it comes to Pokémon.”

Spark smiled, but quickly grimaced as he was conscious of his pain. He groaned.

“Spark?!” Two voices said in unison. The boy who was sitting up on the bed in front of them winced as the volume reached his ears. He really needed some time to recover.

Unfortunately, the other two people in the room didn’t know when to stop.

“SPARK!” A young Candela wrapped her arms the blond. “I….I thought you’d never wake up!” Candela cried on Spark’s shoulder, a side of hers the boy had never seen before. The figure watching them spoke up as well.

“I was...worried as well.” Spark could see that his friend Blanche was tearing up as well, and motioned for her to come closer. She hesitated, but in the end just ran up to give him a hug as well.

“You know, if it means having the three of us like this, I wouldn’t mind getting hurt all over again.” Spark joked. The two girls in his arms immediately stopped crying after that and got up from the bed. The boy braced himself for a slap from Candela, but when he opened his eyes he just saw the two of them frowning. “What? Too soon?”

Candela sighed. “Same old Spark. Falls from a tree and still is a huge idiot.” Candela turned and walked out of the bedroom. “Professor! He’s up!”

Moments later, Professor Willow stepped into the room. His black hair showed no signs of age (yet), but the wrinkles on his forehead did. He stepped towards Spark quickly, getting down on a knee and feeling the boy’s forehead. Spark giggled at the touch of cold hands, but could see the professor’s eyes glistening in the dim light, signs that he had cried earlier.

“Professor…?” Spark whispered. Willow removed his hand and pulled the blond boy into a deep embrace.

“I thought I lost you…” Willow sniffed. 

The professor was the adoptive father of the three kids. He had taught at a school for orphans, being a science teacher at the time. When he laid his eyes on the three friends at the time, he wanted no part of them. They had been the troublemakers, the mischievous kids, the most popular ones of the seventh grade.

Blanche was the brains of the groups. Although she was smart and did well in her studies, she was the one who came up with the plans for the pranks they pulled on the professor. Willow thought it was a waste of talent, but couldn’t help silently praise the schemes she came up with, as they had never failed to surprise him (to this day, he couldn’t look at frogs without shuddering).

Candela was the one doing all the heavy work. She was also the most rebellious, being the one to almost blow up the entire lab by mixing in chemicals carelessly just to spite the professor. She never failed to piss him off each class, not listening to him during his teachings nor doing well on tests. She was the opposite of Blanche, actually, so it was surprising that they became friends. He didn’t know that the team of brains and brawn would be his arch enemies throughout the year.

Spark actually wasn’t really who you’d expect to be friends with the other two. He was a very timid, shy boy who tried his best in class, but still didn’t do well. He was usually used as a distraction, asking many questions so that the professor couldn’t see the girls plotting the older man’s demise. Willow had learned sometime later that the three friends grew up together in the same orphanage, and stuck together ever since.

It was on the last day of school that the Professor decided to officially adopt the trio. It was a very memorable day, as he remembered the three crying in his arms as they had found out their favorite teacher had just adopted them. It was the start of a new beginning for them all, the start of their happy family.

So when he saw the girls carrying their injured brother, crying and screaming for help, he dropped his clipboard and immediately brought him inside the house, trying to do everything he could to keep his son alive. It was a miracle he knew how to treat wounds, as Spark required immediate first aid.

The boy had been asleep for only a couple of hours, yet to Willow, it felt like days. He spent those days crying in the living room, telling the girls to keep watch on their brother lest they see their father in the state he was in. When Candela yelled for him, he immediately ran upstairs and thanked the gods. His prayers had worked.

“Jeez,” Spark said, wiping away tears of his own, “you guys are gonna make me cry too.” Spark let the tears flow as the two sisters joined in on the hug, the almost broken family together again. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Willow ended up being the one to pull away first, the adoptive siblings still in a tight group hug. Willow could finally relax with his children safe.

“Now, what in the world happened out there?!” The siblings flinched at the sudden outburst from the professor. “They told me you had fallen from a tree, Spark. What were you doing?” Professor Willow stared into Spark’s eyes, looking down at him as if he was ashamed of the boy (which was quite the contrary).

“I…” Spark began, holding back even more tears. The two girls on his arms squeezed them even tighter, reassuring the boy that it was okay. “I saved a Meowth up in the tree, but the branch I was standing on broke and we fell…” Spark said, his head down in embarrassment.

Willow sighed. “I take it you made sure the Meowth was safe first, huh?” Spark nodded his head slowly, still facing down. “I...I’m not mad at you, Spark. Look at me.” Willow placed his hand on the boy’s head, giving him a reassuring rub and bringing it up to so they were looking at each other. Spark looked distraught, and was obviously in pain from all the touching he’s been given. He needed some well deserved rest.

Another sigh. “Let’s give him some space, girls.” Willow said. Reluctantly, Candela and Blanche got up from the bed and followed the professor out the door, leaving Spark to his own thoughts.

“Well,” Spark said out loud, “that went well!” The boy laid down and fell asleep, already thinking of his plans for what to do after he recovered. There was always time for fun in Spark’s mind.

* * *

“I ended up fine a couple of days after and recovered. Although I wasn’t allowed to go out on my own anymore, so I’m used to having someone with me on these walks. Even though I’m grown now.” Spark chuckled, then noticed the Egg in his arms was wiggling. It was hatching!

A few minutes later, a baby Meowth was snoozing in the leader’s arms as the boys walked with their Pokémon beside them. Flash had jumped on Spark’s shoulder to get a better look at the cat Pokémon. Spark smiled at curious shiny fox.

“You know,” Go said, “you still never answered my question about the logos.” Go felt a bit rude asking his question again, especially after Spark told him something so personal. It made sense for the professor to be their adoptive father, and it explained the closeness between the three team leaders. It was heartwarming, but it also made Go a bit jealous…

Go shook his head.

Spark sighed. “It was my idea. Dad...I mean, the professor told us about the teams a few years later, when we finally became old enough to help him in his research. I came up with the idea of the birds being our mascots.” Spark smiled sheepishly. He was especially embarrassed to tell Go about his past, which surprised him. Before he could think more about it, his phone started ringing, but it wasn’t a phone call. In fact, he already knew what the ringing was for.

There was a Gym nearby.

Recently, a new app (developed by Professor Willow himself, of course) made it possible for regular trainers to make their own mini Gym with just the press of a button! Of course, these weren’t official Gyms like those monitored by the Pokémon League, but rather Gyms controlled by your team that you chose, which limits it to the professor’s trainers. However, once a player has a Gym under their control, the team that they’re on now owns it until another team knocks it out. Which is why this was the perfect time to teach Go how to do it!

“Sweet!” Spark said out loud, surprising Go and the Meowth in his arms. The cat looked around, then jumped out of the leader’s arms and into the wilderness. The two boys stood still for a few seconds before cracking up.

“That’s twice now.” Go said. “But why did your phone ring? And why did you yell?”

“Man, you sure are full of questions today, huh.” Spark reached and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Come on!” The leader took Go by the hand and started running until they reached the location of the Gym; a gazebo that was near a lake.

Once a trainer has a Gym under their control, they can leave a Pokémon to guard it. Trainers from different teams can then challenge that Pokémon to a battle, and if they defeat it, the Pokémon who was stationed there is forced out back to their trainer (they’re transferred back by the trainer who takes over the gym).

Spark explained all these rules to Go, who seemed to get the jist of it. This prompted the brunet to look at his phone and see who had the gazebo under their control.

_Gogo - Valor_

Go dropped his phone.

* * *

The two boys were eating sandwiches under the cover of the gazebo, enjoying the view of the widespread lake before them. Their Pokémon were playing in the grass just a few yards away, like always. However, one thing had changed; the gazebo’s Gym was under the control of Team Instinct.

It was pretty easy to gain control of, considering that the only Pokémon stationed at the Gym was a Nidoran♀. Said Pokémon laid in Go’s lap, napping after being defeated by Cheddar.

It was the first time Go had seen Spark battle before, and man was he impressed. Spark and Cheddar were a combo not to be taken lightly, as the poor poison type stood no chance against Cheddar’s Thunder attack. The way Spark battled, how he won so easily, gained the Nidoran’s trust and still looked good doing it impressed Go so much, he felt himself falling for the leader all over again.

Not that he expected him to notice.

“So, tell me,” Spark said after finishing his sandwich (made by Candela, with love), "what was all that about when we got here?” He was referring to when Go abruptly dropped his phone in panic upon seeing the Gym’s info.

“Oh.” Go said with hesitance, still looking out towards the lake. “You see...the person who had the Gym before us was...an old friend of mine. Gogo was her name.” Go smiled once he said her name. It had been only a year, yet he thought it’s been decades. “It’s nothing, though. I bet you get tons of new trainers all the time, so you probably don’t even remember her.” She was on Team Valor, after all.

Spark brought his hand to his chin, closing his eyes as if he was deep in thought. A light bulb seemed to have went off in his head, as he suddenly got up and looked excited.

“I remember all my friends! And I sure do remember Gogo!” Spark said. Surprised by the immense enthusiasm from Spark, he smiled. He actually cared.

Spark took Go’s hand, waiting for the trainer to get up with the sleeping Nidoran in Go’s arms. Their Pokémon noticed that they were getting ready to live, and followed them as they left the cover of the gazebo. The Gym would have to wait.

“We’re going to find Gogo, and give her back her Pokémon!” Spark shouted. Go couldn’t help but feel excited as well. With Spark by his side, he figured anything was possible.

* * *

“Gogo?” Candela said, closing her eyes to think. “Can’t say I remember all my trainers, sadly. But that name does ring a bell…”

As Candela pulled out her phone, Go and Spark sat under the shade of a tree. Candela had been busy in the field behind the professor’s house, training her Pokémon. The boys’ Pokémon were resting inside the lab, getting a check up by the professor.

“Aha! This is her, right?” Candela said, showing the boys her phone screen. On it was a trainer ID, with Gogo’s name and photo clearly displayed. Go immediately recognized her, even with her new attire. She must’ve gotten new clothes just like him.

“Yeah, that’s her.” Go said. “Do you know how to find her?”

Candela grinned. “I may not remember my trainers, but I always know how to find them!”

Go was getting more and more excited by the second. “And that is…?!”

“By calling her, of course!” Candela winked. Go sighed. Of course.

Candela input a few numbers into her phone, then brought it to her ear. After a few rings, Candela’s expression softened, and shook her head in disappointment. Go and Spark frowned.

“Says her phone number is out-of-order. I’m sorry, guys.” Candela said solemnly, quite unusual for the passionate leader of Valor. Spark thought about it for a moment, then saw the professor walking out of the house with their Pokémon in tow. Along with Gogo’s Nidoran.

Spark snapped his fingers. “Nidoran!”

Go and Candela both jumped as Spark said it. Spark was beaming, proud as if he found a solution to the problem.

“What about Nidoran?” asked Go. Candela thought about it for a moment, then perked up as she soon realized what the Instinct leader meant.

“So, usually, when you defeat a Gym and take it over, the Pokémon that was on guard gets sent back immediately through the Gym, right?” Spark said. Go nodded, thinking about it more.

“But we never took it over…!” Go suddenly realized what he meant. Spark was grinning, then took Go by the hand. They ran over to the professor, where all the Pokémon were playing around him.

“Come on, guys!” Spark said. “We’re going again! You too, Nidoran!”

The Pokémon cheered, somehow influenced by Spark’s enthusiasm. It seems Spark had that effect on everyone, people and Pokémon alike. Go didn’t have much time to think about it, though. They needed to go take the Gym. More importantly, they needed to find Gogo!

* * *

“It should be somewhere around here…” said Spark. They had walked around for an hour, not remembering where the gazebo was. Flash and Lily had been returned to their Poké Balls, too tired to walk anymore. Cheddar was on his trainer’s shoulder, observing. Nidoran clung to Go’s leg, which was dragging him down quite a bit. They needed to find the Gym soon, as the day was gonna end soon.

“Found it!” exclaimed Spark. The blond ran towards the familiar area where they were earlier, and just as he said, there it was. Go looked at his phone, seeing that the Gym was still not taken by anyone. They had arrived safely!

“Now, which Pokémon do I want to leave…?” Spark pondered to himself, before deciding on one. He snapped his fingers, grabbed a Poké Ball from his pocket, and threw it up in the air.

“Elekid!”

An Elekid had popped out of Spark’s Poké Ball, its arms spinning rapidly in excitement. Spark grinned, and turned around to introduce it to Go.

“Go, I want you to meet Charger! Charger, this is Go!” Spark motioned with his hands as he did introductions.

“Charger, huh?” Go said, smirking. Spark never failed to think of the best names. Charger replied with a cry, spinning its arms as it generated electricity throughout its body.

“Alright Charger, I need you to do me a HUGE favor!” Spark said, and pointed at the gazebo! “This is our Gym now, and I need you to guard it for me! Will you do it?” Spark held up a hand for Charger to high-five.

“Elekid!” Charger jumped up and gave his trainer a high-five (or three, in Charger’s case) and ran towards the gazebo. Nidoran quietly stepped out in front, a glowing light emanating from it. It was happening!

“Remember to lead Gogo back to the professor’s Nidoran!” Spark said. Nidoran jumped and gave the leader a cry of joy. The light then completely enveloped the poison type, and then…!

A few seconds later, Nidoran was still there.

“Huh?” The boys said in unison. That didn’t make sense.

“Weren’t you supposed to go back to Gogo?” Spark said, scratching his head.

“What about me?”

Go and Spark turned around after they heard a voice coming from behind. Nidoran ran past them, and into the arms of the trainer standing there. Her long, dark hair was tied in a ponytail ran down her back, flowing in the breeze. The sun had begun to set behind her, and Go immediately recognized the scene. Although she was wearing new clothes, Go knew it was her.

“Hey, Go! And Spark!” Gogo said with a cheer. “Long time no see!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.

_A couple months earlier…_

“Hello?” Gogo yelled. She was sure this was the place. The professor had given her the address, but she wasn’t very confident in herself to not get lost. It’s times like these where she wished she had him to help her.

 _Him_.

The teen sighed. It had only been a week, yet she was already missing Go. Having him by her side made her feel comfortable, as he was usually the one who helped her with things like this. Go’s calm mind and Gogo’s wild personality made them an unstoppable duo.

Gogo laughed softly. Here she was, thinking about the past, even though she was the one who decided to leave in the first place. She really was all messed up inside.

“Hello? May I help you?”

Gogo snapped out of her thoughts. The door in front of her had opened, revealing a middle aged man in very questionable clothes. Gogo’s fashion side almost wanted to puke.

“Uhm...are you Professor Willow?” Gogo asked awkwardly, half hoping she had the wrong house.

“Indeed I am.” The older man replied. “And you are?”

“My name is Gogo. I’m supposed to be starting my journey today.” Gogo said a little less awkwardly. No use in looking weak now, not when she came out here by herself.

“Ah!” Willow snapped his fingers. “Right, right, please come in.” The professor stepped aside to let Gogo walk in, then closed the door behind her. “Please, make yourself at home while I get my things from the lab.”

Gogo nodded and surveyed the place while the professor went inside his lab. The living room had clothes strewn about, the kitchen with dirty dishes everywhere. It was like a tornado had gone through the place.

“ _I guess the professor isn’t the type to look after himself…_ ” Gogo thought to herself. She found it cute, in a motherly way. He must be the type to forget about everything when he’s focused on something. 

“Pika?”

Gogo jumped at the sudden noise, suddenly thrown out of her thoughts. Turning around, she found a man standing behind her in the most unusual clothing. On his shoulder was a Pikachu, watching her.

“Uh…” The man said. “Who are you?”

“I should be asking that to you, blondie.” Gogo said, with a bit more attitude than she meant to. “When did you get here?”

“I’ve been here for the past minute. I just walked in and saw you deep in thought, so I tried calling out to you. I guess you only heard Cheddar, huh?” He said, moving towards her. He then offered her his hand. “The name’s Spark.”

“Gogo.” The teen said, impressed by Spark’s boldness. She smiled. “And I’m guessing your Pikachu’s name is Cheddar?”

“Yep!” Spark said, grinning. He placed on Cheddar’s head and rubbed the yellow mouse. “Cute, huh?”

“Yes, very. Just like you.” Gogo said shamelessly, touching the tip of Spark’s nose as he said it. Spark froze immediately, his face turning red. Gogo laughed.

“I’m just teasing you.” She winked at the blushing blond. “But I’m not lying.”

Gogo left the embarrassed man stuttering as she went to find the bathroom. That was fun.

* * *

Gogo found the professor and Spark chatting on the couch, along with two new persons in the kitchen talking while doing the dishes. Gogo made eye contact with Spark, who then blushed and turned away, prompting Willow to look and notice the teen. Willow smiled.

“I see you’ve met Spark.” The professor said. The two figures from the kitchen noticed her as well, and walked into the living room.

“So...who are they?” Gogo asked. Willow got up and faced Gogo, while Spark went with the other two. Yellow, blue, and red. Gogo couldn’t help but eye him as he chatted with them, presumably his friends.

“They’re my most prominent researchers in the field!” Willow exclaimed, gesturing towards the three. “And also my kids.”

Ah, it all made sense now. So that’s how this place hasn’t become a complete dump. She eyed the three people standing behind the professor, said people watching her and the professor converse.

The one in red spoke up. “So Professor, who is she?” She said, pointing at Gogo. The one in blue next to her forced her arm down.

“It’s quite rude to point, Candela.” They said. Gogo couldn’t tell whether they were a boy or a girl. Not that it mattered, as she still found them to be cute. She looked at Spark again, who made eye contact with her as well. She winked, which made Spark blush and turn, whistling. Cheddar, on the other hand, winked back. Gogo giggled.

“Whatever.” Candela said. “But still, who is she? A new trainer?” There was a hint of a smile on Candela’s face as she said this. Gogo could feel that Candela was a very powerful person.

“Yes, she is. But I wasn’t planning on her meeting you guys just yet…” Willow said. “But with that in mind, first things first!” The professor brought out three Poké Balls from his pocket, and then threw all three up in front of them. Out popped three Pokémon, which were confused by their surroundings just as much as Gogo was.

“These are the starter Pokémon I give out.” Willow picked them all up in his arms. The old man was stronger than he looked. “Which one will you choose? Will it be Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle?”

The three starters all looked at Gogo, wondering if she would choose them. The three team leaders in the back observed the situation, all eyes on the new trainer. Said trainer already knew what she wanted. She walked up to the professor, and picked up the one she wanted.

Professor Willow smiled. “Excellent choice.” He handed Bulbasaur and Squirtle to Spark, who was eager to take them off his hands. “Would you like to name your new Charmander?”

Gogo looked at the lizard Pokémon in her hands, who was smiling up at its new trainer. She had the perfect name.

“Fuego.” Gogo said. “I’ll name him Fuego.”

The instant Gogo said the name, Spark squealed. The blond ran up to the new trainer and gave her a big hug, all three starter Pokémon squashed between them.

“You. Are. The. Best!” Spark exclaimed. “I was thinking of the same name! You’ve gotta join my team!”

Candela spoke up after this. “You can’t overwhelm her like that!” She walked up and pushed Spark our of the way, Pokémon and all. “Clearly, she should join MY team! I happen to know fuego means fire, which means Gogo must have a blazing passion, just like me!” Candela said haughtily, crossing her arms in a way you’d be annoyed by it.

“I think everyone knows what fuego means, Candela.” The one in blue spoke up this time. They too walked up to Gogo, moving in front of Candela. “I’m Blanche, and I think you have the potential to be one of my top trainers. You’d be a spectacular addition on any team, but mine especially.” Blanche offered a handshake, which Gogo immediately took. Blanche meant business, and Gogo felt it.

“Don’t confuse her with your big words!” Spark said. “I met her first, which means she’ll be on MY team! Right, Gogo?!”

Gogo stuttered. “Uh…”

“No, she’s joining MY team!” Candela yelled.

“Hey…” Gogo tried again.

“I think we all know she’s joining mine.” Blanche said.

“Actually, I—”

“No, mine!”

Gogo, interrupted once more, gave up. “ _Oh, Go, where are you when I need you most…?_ ”

“I called dibs!”

“She comes with me!”

“I want her!”

“ENOUGH!”

All three leaders shut up at once. The Pokémon in Spark’s arms jumped and went into the lab. Even Gogo jumped, and was surprised that the strong yell came from Professor Willow.

“Ahem.” Willow said. “Before you start arguing again, how about you guys introduce yourselves properly, along with your teams? The poor girl doesn’t even know what you’re talking about, yet you all treat her like as if she was some sort of toy.” The professor shook his head in disappointment.

He was right. Amidst the chaos, Gogo was frantically trying to ask what was even going on. The three team leaders lowered their heads in shame, embarrassed by the display they showed their father and the new trainer. Gogo smiled at the whole scene. She wished she had this type of family.

“Now, let’s start over, shall we? Why don’t you go first, Blanche?” Willow asked. The blue leader nodded, then stepped forward.

* * *

Gogo sat outside the professor’s door, watching the sunset on the steps to the entrance. She never really noticed how big the professor’s house was; it was one floor, but his front and back yards were very spacious. Heck, the backyard wasn’t even a backyard; he had a whole field for his research!

Suddenly, Gogo heard a scream coming from inside the house. She recognized it as Spark. Gogo laughed. She couldn’t get enough of the blond.

Who was she to Spark, anyway? Sure, he was cute, and had a very...quirky personality, but what did he think of her? Surely he knew the difference between teasing and flirting, right?

And what of Blanche? Gogo had learned that she preferred to use female pronoun, which Gogo was relieved to know. Blanche had an air of professionalism, that Gogo had never felt before, and it was very impressive. She looked forward to learn more about the Mystic leader.

Candela, on the other hand...

Gogo heard the door open from behind her, but didn’t turn. She heard the footsteps of the person behind her as they stood they next to her then sat down next to her. Speak of the devil.

“Hey rookie.” Candela said, facing Gogo as she sat next to her. “What are you doing out here all by yourself? We just pranked Spark. You missed out!” Candela grinned. Gogo gave a quiet laugh, but kept staring at the horizon. Candela sighed.

“You wanna talk? You might as well, since we’re gonna be seeing each other a lot very soon.” Candela offered. Gogo didn’t respond, which made Candela sigh. “I’m really happy you decided to join my team, you know? The others might’ve been disappointed, but we all still love each other despite the competition. I’m sure they’ll treat you with the same love as well.” Candela smiled as she reassured Gogo.

Gogo didn’t know why, but she found herself blushing. Whether it was Candela’s words or her memories of Go, she couldn’t decide. Which was alright.

The new recruit turned her head to face the red team leader, and smiled. “Nah, I’m alright. I just love watching sunsets. They bring the romantic side out of me.” The new trainer winked, causing Candela to blush this time.

“W-Why you little…!” Candela crossed her arms and turned away from Gogo. She huffed. “And here I was worried about you. Hmph.”

Gogo blinked, then burst out laughing. She couldn’t help it, that display was just too funny, too cute. By the time she calmed down she noticed the sun was completely gone, replaced with the moon shining brightly in the sky. It reminded her of the night she left. She wished Go was there with her, to share all the fun she was having.

Gogo got up and shook her head. “ _No more worrying about Go!_ ” Gogo thought to herself. She was on her own now. She didn’t need him, or anyone. She was independent now, which was the whole reason she left home anyway.

Candela got up as well and went inside, shutting the door in Gogo’s face. Gogo flinched, then smirked, opening the door to join the others. She could hear Spark’s whining as he complained about the others being mean, Candela and Blanche laughing at their adoptive brother as Professor Willow watched over the whole scene with a smile. Gogo felt...comfortable, which was something she hadn’t felt for a long time.

She could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Gogo-centric chapter. This IS a Gospark fic, but I wanted to flesh out her character a bit more, and thought hey, a flashback chapter! It's meant to be short.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry! In truth, this chapter has been ready to post for a bit now, but I wanted to wait until I got someone to read it, and now it's finally ready! I didn't wanna give you guys a half assed chapter now, right? Here you go!
> 
> I will warn you, this chapter takes a very dark turn, so be cautious while reading! Just in time for Halloween!

Five seated figures were in Professor Willow’s living room, enjoying some coffee and chatting among each other (except for Spark, who insisted on having hot chocolate as coffee was much too bitter for him). Go and Spark sat next to each other unsurprisingly as they watched Gogo and Candela across from them argue over their strongest Pokémon. Blanche stood by the wall, watching over the four trainers like a hawk. Go noticed that Blanche was particularly staring at Gogo, a look in the Mystic leader’s face that was unfamiliar to him. Blanche’s sharp eyes had narrowed, a look that gave Go the chills. Before he could think about it more, though, the lab door opened with the professor walking in.

“Professor!” Spark yelled, getting up to greet his father. He handed his mug to Cheddar who was sitting next to him. The electric mouse sniffed at the hot substance in the cup, then chugged it down.

“Whoa, Spark.” Willow said, smiling. “What seems to be the problem?”

Spark shook his head. “There’s nothing wrong, but look who’s here!” The blond pointed at the Valor recruit on the couch. Gogo and Candela both turned to see the two looking at them, a small wave coming from Gogo. “Gogo’s back!”

“So she is.” Willow said. He walked over to the trainer. “How have you been? You’ve been sending lots of Pokémon lately, so I was wondering when you were gonna show up again.”

Gogo stood up and walked over to the professor, handing her coffee mug to Candela. The Valor leader gawked as Gogo left mid argument, even though she thought was about to win (she wasn’t). She grumbled, taking a sip from Gogo’s coffee before realizing there was nothing left in it, putting it down quickly to make sure no one noticed her stupid mistake (Blanche did, of course).

“It’s good to see you too, Professor.” Gogo said flirtatiously, moving dangerously close to the older man’s face. “I’ve just been traveling _so_ much lately, so I was tired and decided to see if my _favorite_ professor was in.” Gogo giggled. Go recognized her tone immediately; the girl always got what she wanted, no matter what, when she spoke like that.

Willow blushed, then looked away from the smirking trainer. “I-I see.” He looked at Go. “Don’t you and Go have some catching up to do? I have to, uh, go do some more research in my lab.” Willow slowly stepped away, back into his lab. “Blanche, you’re in charge if anything goes wrong. I’ll be in here. Goodbye!” The lab door closed, the professor gone as swiftly as he came.

Gogo turned to her next victim, the Instinct leader already starting to sweat in her presence.

“So, Sparky…” Gogo walked two fingers up Spark’s chest, taunting the now trembling man.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Go suddenly got up and in between the two. “That is not okay!”

“Hmm?” Gogo tilted her head. “Ooh, is someone jealous? Did you miss me after all?” Go glared at Gogo, the latter wearing a shit-eating grin.

“Yes, I _definitely_ missed you and the way you messed with everyone.” Go’s voice was thick with sarcasm. “Don’t you see how poor Spark is reacting?” Said leader was hiding behind the smaller trainer’s back, waving to Gogo.

Candela stood up, but Blanche surprised her and stopped her from interrupting. Candela scowled, but held it in, watching from the sidelines

“I think he’s just fine. Aren’t you, Spark? Didn’t you miss me?” Gogo said with a wink.

Go could feel the anger rising in him. “That’s enough! Come on, Spark! We’re getting out of here.” Go took the useless leader out of the house, slamming the door shut.

Candela and Blanche looked at each other, then rolled their eyes as they walked into the lab. Gogo, on the other hand, was surprisingly calm. A smile formed on her face, but this wasn’t any happy smile. It was more like a grin, as if she was planning something…

She turned to see Cheddar staring at her with a look of suspicion. Immediately looking away, she whistled until the yellow mouse slowly walked out of the room into the lab, eyes on her until he was completely gone.

* * *

The two Instinct boys were outside walking, hand in hand. Go had refused to let go of Spark’s hand even after they had gone quite far from the professor’s place. Spark had kept looking back to let Cheddar catch up, but soon realized he wasn’t coming either. The blond looked over at his friend, curious as to why he had dragged him all the way out here. They were slowly walking into unknown territory…

Go, on the other hand, just kept walking with his head held high. The only thing on his mind was how Spark reacted to Gogo, and how unusually mad he was about it.

“Hey…”

Go heard the team leader speak but didn’t respond.

“Go….Helloooo?” Spark knocked on Go’s head with his free hand. Annoyed, Go shooed his hand away and kept walking with a tight grip on Spark.

“Oww! You’re hurting my hand!” Spark shook off Go’s hand and rubbed it. The two trainers had stopped walking, partly because Go had no idea where they were at this point. All that surrounded them was just barren fields of grass, a stark contrast to the dense forest they were in the other day. The land around here was very diverse compared to Go’s old town.

“Sorry.” Go said, realizing he had gone a bit too far. He looked away from the blond sheepishly.

“Hey...look at me, Go.” Spark said. Go didn’t turn. “I said, look at me.” Spark suddenly grabbed Go’s shoulders and forced him to look at him dead in the eye. Their faces were only inches apart. Go could feel his face burning up.

“You didn’t do anything bad.” Spark said with his usual smile. “I thought you were mad at me!”

Go’s expression softened. “I…I wasn’t mad at you.” This was half true. He was mostly mad about Gogo. She finally came back in his life, and this was how their first meeting went?

It felt kinda nostalgic, now that he thought about it. He hasn’t felt this frustrated about something ever since Gogo left town. How ironic.

Go moved away from Spark, sitting down on the ground. The grass was tall, but not tall enough to completely cover the trainer - it did tickle a bit, though. A low breeze swept through the field.

“ _This is nice_ ”, thought Go. The two boys were now overlooking the grassland as it swayed back and forth, like waves in a green ocean. Spark, standing in front of Go, took a deep breath and stretched his arms out as if he was spreading his wings. Go was quick to notice the opportunity here and took a picture with his phone, and noticed that he had gotten several voice mails from a certain fiery team leader. He must’ve had his phone on silent.

But then he noticed the text message hidden in the midst of all the angry voice mails.

_Unknown Number_

_Meet me in the living room at midnight._

_xoxo_

“Go?”

The trainer in question jumped as he suddenly heard his name. Spark was looking at him, jacket over his shoulder, lending a hand to the brunet to pull him up. If Spark was attractive before, he was damn near irresistible now. Go gladly took the blond’s hand, but accidentally pulled him down on top of the trainer, Spark landing on top of Go as they fell to the ground. They looked at each other, faces now too close for comfort, and Go could feel his body heat beginning to rise, perhaps because he could feel Spark’s as well.

Go felt like it was now or never. He stared into the blue eyes of the team leader as they crept closer, and closer, until—

“SPAAARK!”

They heard a yell coming from somewhere, yet neither moved. Cheddar suddenly appeared and go on top of Spark’s head, snapping him out of focus. He immediately got up and saw the other team leaders running towards them. Spark waved with a smile, but that faded once he got a closer look at Candela’s expression. He was in trouble.

“There you are!” Candela exclaimed as she stomped over to where the boys were. Go got up immediately upon hearing the Valor leader, fearing that she would stomp on him if she had the chance. “What in the name of—!”

“Candela.” Blanche said sternly. Candela stopped mid sentence, noticing how scared the two Instinct boys were. She sighed, slightly annoyed, but calmed herself. They were safe, and that’s all that mattered.

“Why are you guys all the way out here? You know we don’t this area well enough to go alone, Spark!” Candela said. Go was about to say it was his fault, but Spark spoke sooner.

“I wanted to explore with Go. I thought it might’ve helped him calm down and take our minds off things.” Spark said with an unusual serious tone. He looked over at Go and winked, giving him the usual smile, and Go feeling the usual rush in his chest. He’ll never get over that.

Candela wasn’t having it. “You made me worried sick! Neither of you answered my calls, either!” She glared at Go.

“I guess I had my phone on silent.” Go said quietly. “Sorry, Candela. I was too…” His eyes met Spark’s. Go smiled. “...too focused on Spark. You know how he is.”

Blanche stepped in. “Regardless of the fact he brought you out here, we’re relieved that you’re safe. Please do answer our calls when we call you, though. We don’t mean to be overbearing, we just worry sometimes.” The Mystic leader ended with a soft smile, a rare sight among the three. Spark grabbed the two leaders and forced them into a hug.

“I love you guys!” Spark yelled, loud enough to startle the two girls. They welcomed the group hug, then broke apart. Spark gestured for Go to come closer. “You too, Go!”

Go blushed, but would never refuse an opportunity like this. He tackle hugged Spark, not knowing that he meant for all four of them to embrace each other. Spark didn’t mind, though. Candela and Blanche both giggled at the sight of them.

“Those two idiots need to tell each other already.” Candela whispered to Blanche.

“Oh, I think it’ll happen soon enough.” Blanche said. The way Spark was so affectionate to Go was a sign that things were going in the right direction. It wouldn’t be long now.

Or so they thought.

* * *

Go waited in the living room, just like the text he got earlier said. It was a quarter past midnight now; he would’ve given up and gone to bed like everyone else if he hadn’t known who the sender was.

Just then, he heard a knock at the front door. He expected as much, if it was who he thought it was. And when he opened the door, he was right.

“Hey.” Gogo said with the same cheeky grin she always had. “Sorry I’m late, I—”

“Yeah yeah.” Go said. “We gonna talk or what?” He was used to this. Gogo would always make up some excuse even when she was the one who wanted to meet.

“Well aren’t you in a rush.” Gogo said. “Come on, follow me.” Not giving Go much of a choice, she took his hand and dragged him out the door. The door shut itself as the two trainers ran off into the dead of night.

“Where are we going?!” Go said, frantically trying to keep up and not trip. The sky was dark tonight; it looked like a storm was coming. Go could barely see the back of Gogo’s head as they continued on, nothing but grass lands all around them. He was getting worried of them hitting a tree, now.

Go almost lost his balance as Gogo came to an abrupt stop. The air was crisp, the sounds of the tall grass moving with the midnight breeze soothing to hear. There was not one Pokémon to be found; Go found that a bit odd. Usually there were Hoothoot in groups around here, chanting in harmony with the sounds of nearby Kricketot.

But there was nothing here.

“So.” Gogo turned around to face Go, and Go could’ve sworn he saw her eyes flash red for a second. Perhaps the night was getting to him; he hadn’t stayed up this late in awhile. The girl reached into her bag, then let her hand stay in there, all the while looking into Go’s eyes with a smile.

Okay, this was getting a bit too creepy for him.

“Gogo?” The brunet called out. Gogo responded with a giggle, then pulled out what seemed to be a...knife? What the heck?

“Uh…?” Go started to back up. “Gogo, what are you doing?!” The tall girl just laughed, then started creeping closer to the boy.

“So you think you can just replace me like that, huh?” Gogo spoke harshly, the tone of voice unfamiliar to Go. It’s as if this was a whole other person. “I saw how oh so protective you were of Spark. Didn’t you know that I still loved you?!” Gogo, no, the stranger shouted. Her eyes were now glowing red, and suddenly the world seemed darker to Go; all he could see were the crimson of her eyes, creeping ever so closer to the trainer.

Go started to run, but tripped over a tree root, his back hitting the ground hard. “ _That wasn’t there before…_ ” Go thought for a moment, but then remembered the impending danger. He looked up and saw Gogo, knife overhead, grinning at the poor trainer under him. Her eyes shone a deep red, glistening with...tears? Gogo was crying?

“You abandoned me, Go. You let me go. And now, it’s your time to go.” Gogo plunged the knife into Go’s shoulder, a sharp pain that made Go cry out. Then she stabbed again, and again, and again, stabbing him in each and every part of his body. Go couldn’t feel the pain anymore after the first couple of stabs, heck, he couldn’t feel anything anymore. Everything went dark, his vision fading away as he could hear Gogo cackling as she kept on impaling the trainer. Soon his hearing was gone as well, and he was left alone in his mind until death would take him under.

And yet, all he could think about was how sad Spark would be without him.

* * *

_Gasp!_

Go awoke in cold sweat as he sat up on the sofa. He looked over at the clock on the wall; 1:09 AM. He had fallen asleep in the living room waiting for Gogo.

“ _Wait, Gogo!_ ” He forgot about Gogo! He got up abruptly, then noticed the person of interest sitting right across from him, the same shit-eating grin on her face as she enjoyed the scene.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Go sat back down; he had enough sleep. He could see that Gogo herself was enjoying a cup of coffee, and asked for a sip of it.

“Oh? But wouldn’t that make it an...indirect kiss?” Gogo said, smirking. Go was too tired to deal with her antics now; he desperately needed that coffee. Gogo frowned upon seeing no reaction from the trainer, but handed the mug over anyway. Go took a sip, then immediately spit it out.

“Black?! Who the hell—!”

“Shhhh!” Gogo leaned over and cupped her hand over Go’s mouth. “Not so loud! It’s the middle of the night!” Go shut his mouth, embarrassed by his sudden outburst. He took another sip of the coffee.

“Anyway, what’s wrong with black coffee? You drink it for the feeling.” Gogo took her coffee back, then set it on the table. “You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re awake, but you’re even cuter when you’re asleep.” Gogo smiled, her genuine compliment coming across as snarky to the poor disheveled trainer. The girl had just killed him in his dream; what was that all about, anyway?

“Wait a minute.” Go said out loud. “How did you even get in? The door was locked when I fell asleep.”

Gogo reached into her pocket and pulled out a bobby pin. “I’m a master at picking locks. It’s what every normal girl should know!”

Go sighed. “Your definition of ‘normal’ is anything but…” He took a deep breath, then looked into Gogo’s eyes. He couldn’t exactly make out the color of them in the dimly lit room, but they sure as hell weren’t glowing red anymore. “So, what did you wanna talk about in the middle of the night that we couldn’t talk about anywhere else?” Go said with an annoyed tone.

“Oh, I was gonna ask you a question.” Gogo stood up, then walked around the table to stand in front of Go. She leaned down, face to face, a bit too close for comfort for the male trainer. She pulled back, then turned away from the trainer.

“I’m gonna ask you again, and I want a clear answer this time.” Gogo said without facing the male. “Do you want to go out with me?”

Go’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t expected this to pop up again; and they had just found each other again! He thought back to their first meeting, how Gogo had boldly asked him out of the blue. He hadn’t given it much thought then, rejecting the girl as he thought it was much too soon. But now?

A certain spiky haired blond came to mind. Go knew his answer, but as soon as he was about speak, he had barely noticed something about the girl in front of him; she was trembling in wait.

Go fought with himself over what to say, then made up his mind. He needed to get this out there.

“No, Gogo.” He said. Gogo sighed, her body finally relaxing as she turned to face Go. “I—”

“I understand.” Gogo said, lying through her teeth. “It’s okay. It was worth a shot.” She smiled, but this time, Go could tell it was forced. He frowned, even though he knew he did the right thing. It just didn’t sit right with him, knowing he had just broken someone’s heart.

“You know, this actually feels really great.” Gogo said. “Now I can move on from you! There a couple other cuties in this house who I’ve got my eye on.” She winked. Go froze, suddenly regretting everything.

“L-Like who?” Go said with a gulp.

“Well, Candela is pretty hot, don’t you think?” Go relaxed. She hadn’t meant him after all.

“Oh, and Sparky! He’s so adorable, isn’t he?”

Go nearly passed out on the couch, half from fatigue, half from her words.

“Go? Gooooo? You still awake?”

Gogo’s words faded away as Go laid on the couch, his eyes shutting down along with his mind. He had been on the edge of consciousness for awhile, it was a miracle he lasted that long.

“Hm.” Gogo looked around, and spotted a blanket covering a chair across the room. She walked over to grab it, then walked back to cover the sleeping trainer as he rested peacefully.

“ _What a shame._ ” Gogo thought to herself as she watched over Go. “ _He really is too cute when he’s sleeping._ ” She laughed quietly to herself, then headed for the door.

“Good night, Go.” She said as she shut the door quietly. Gogo walked into the night, a sense of accomplishment running through her as she finally got some closure.

Now it was time to find someone else.

* * *

“Hmm?”

Spark woke and saw that Go was nowhere to be found in the room. Cheddar slept peacefully beside him, and Go’s things were on top of the dresser. So where was he…?

Spark shook his head. He had better start getting ready to go. He figured Go would show up eventually.

Once the leader had gotten ready for his morning run, he walked into the living room to head out the door. That is, until he noticed the sleeping trainer on the sofa.

Spark couldn’t help but just admire Go for a minute. “ _Aw… He sleeps so peacefully!_ ” Spark pondered for a second, then snapped his fingers as if a light bulb went off in his head. He walked up the trainer, then picked him up in his arms, bridal style. Go was a deep sleeper apparently, as even being cradled in Spark’s arms hadn’t woke him up.

The blond carried Go back to room they slept in, and gently placed him on the bed next to his sleeping partner. Spark didn’t wanna leave; this scene was just too cute! But he knew better, and left the house for his run.

As Spark left, Go snored, his face forming a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome, and see you next update!


End file.
